A Love to Last Forever
by mischievalmind
Summary: Abby meets Harry, falls in love. Hermoine catches Snape, falls in love. Work in progress. Taking a break right now to work on my other story. Will be back later.
1. Chapter 1 The Memorial to Mother

Author's notes - The main character of Abby is my own, however, I have borrowed some great characters from the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling. I am basing my story on her series background, however, please excuse any errors as I have taken liberties in order to make this story my own. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby raised her head and looked around at the small room she currently shared with three other girls. Over the past years she had grown to love the place. The room was warm; the colors of the walls bright. The sounds of the other sleeping girls created a feeling of comfort and security. She was in a place where she was loved, and could love in return.

Silently, Abby crept around the room, dressing herself, and then slipping out the door. Tip toeing down the hall, she made her way to the kitchen. There at the table was her foster father, Mr. Kennedy. She walked over and gave him a hug before helping herself to breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, my dear," Mr. Kennedy greeted her, eyes shining bright. "I was just thinking of what a lovely young lady you've grown into, as bright as you are beautiful."

Abby blushed, " Oh Papa Kennedy, you flatter me. If only everyone else where as kind as you. Thank you."

At that moment Mrs. Kennedy walked in, "What he said was true. A smarter daughter I could never ask for. A more beautiful one I could never imagine. Now, how are we going to spend your seventeenth birthday?"

Abby looked away. She had also come to think of Mrs. Kennedy as a mother, however, she could not forget the one who had birthed her.

"Mrs. Kennedy, I would like first to visit my mother's grave. I also need to stop at the school and collect my things."

Mrs. Kennedy looked at her with understanding in her eyes. "Well, we'd better be off then, before the other kids wake up."

Mrs. Kennedy and Abby went outside and loaded themselves into the foster care van. They stopped two streets down at the local flower shop, where Abby went inside to purchase a small bouquet. It was just a short ride further to the small graveyard. Mrs. Kennedy settled back into the van's front seat and allowed Abby some privacy to visit her mother.

"Hello, mom," Abby said, as she approached the grave and sat down on the grass. "I've brought these for you." She lay the flowers next to the headstone.

_Abbigail_ was the name printed on the marble slab. _Date of birth - unknown, died May 21, 1984_

Abby thought about the woman who lay beneath the ground. She only knew the little about her that the Kennedy's had known, which was not very much.

Her mother had arrived on the Kennedy's doorstep during the evening of May 20, 1984. She had already begun having labor pains. Mrs. Kennedy had urged her to go to the hospital, but Abbigail had refused. She began to cry and between gasps of pain and she explained that she was in trouble and was in hiding. With a look of panic in her eyes she stated that there where very bad people who would kill her and her child if they found her.

Mrs. Kennedy did the best she could for the woman. Abbigail had admitted that this was her first child. Mrs. Kennedy placed her age somewhere between her late thirties and early forties. Her accent gave her country of origin away. It was very clear that she had come to America from England. She wanted to ask Abbigail more questions, but the labor pains had grown so intense it made rational conversation impossible.

After several agonizing hours later, a baby girl was born, at the very stroke of midnight. "The witching hour," Abbigail whispered, holding the baby to her breast. As the baby drank, Abbigail motioned Mrs. Kennedy to her side.

"I am dying," she informed the kind lady, who helped her that night. "I already know. I can feel the life draining out of me, even as we speak. I know you will take good care of my daughter. I can see the love in your eyes."

She handed the baby to Mrs. Kennedy. Reaching behind her neck, she unhooked the clasp of hear necklace. She placed the silver locket next to the bible on the nightstand beside the bed. "Make sure she takes good care of this. She will need it."

Mrs. Kennedy held the baby next to her for just a moment, before placing her in the crib that many of her foster children had used before. Abbigail's breathing had become very labored. Her already pail skin had turned ghostly white. She knew the woman spoke the truth. She

"What is your full name? Where did you come from? Do you have any family we can contact? Who is the baby's father? Will her come for her? What should we name her?"

Abbigail struggled to answer the woman, her voice barely a whisper. "My full name I can not tell you, for the sake of the child. I can not have you searching for my family, for fear of my enemies finding her. Her father will come for her in time. I did not choose a name for her. Name her after someone she will admire."

Mrs. Kennedy looked from the weary, watery eyes of the mother to the crib where the baby lay.

"We shall name her Abbigail, in honor of..." she began, looking back towards the mother, whom she now knew was alive no more. She walked over to the crib and gently drew the baby into her arms. The child opened her eyes and looked up into the face of her new mother. With a sigh of contentment she snuggled closer and shut her eyes, dosing off into a peaceful slumber. Mrs. Kennedy made a pledge in her heart to the dead mother beside her. "Abbigail, your daughter will always be cared for in my house. She will receive a mother's love. Rest in peace, and know that your daughter will be safe in my care."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like what has happened so far. I know there have not been any HP character's yet, but they will soon be arriving. I have many surprises in store for you.


	2. Chapter 2 The Locket

Author's notes - The main character of Abby is my own, however, I have borrowed some great characters from the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling. I am basing my story on her series background, however, please excuse any errors as I have taken liberties in order to make this story my own. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - The Locket

When Abby was of the age she began to question why her mother was dead, Mrs. Kennedy sat her down and told her the story of her birth. She explained how Abby had come to have the same name as the name on her mother's headstone. She explained how Mr. Kennedy gave Abby's middle name to her, in honor of his wife. Abby's last name, England, was due to the fact that this was the place where her mother was from.

Abby thought about this as she caressed the locket that hung on a chain around her neck. Releasing the clasp, she turned the locket over in her hand so she could fully view it.

The locket itself was very heavy and large. The silver, while appearing very delicate, actually was quite strong. The locket was oval in shape. On the front was etched a picture of a castle. There where mountains in the background. Around the base of the castle was a shoreline, as though it was nestled against a lake. Abby has many times thought that the lake appeared to flow against the shore, though she knew it couldn't really move. The back of the locket showed the picture of an owl. Each feather etched into the silver with pain staking detail. The wise eyes of the bird large and all knowing.

The inside of the locket was what Abby treasured most. Opening the locket, Abby stared at the woman she loved more then anything, though they had never met. Her mother was the most beautiful woman Abby had ever seen. The portrait was of a dark haired woman. The raven hair seemed to flow behind her, as if caught in a windy storm. In fact, the background of the portrait included trees with branches bent, and a bolt of lightening in the dark sky. The white skin of the daring woman glowed against the midnight depths behind her. Her deep brown eyes sparkled and her full red lips held a defiant smirk. Her whole expression was of mischief, as though daring the storm to harm her.

Next to the portrait, on the inside of the cover, there was an inscription.

_My Dearest Abby _

_Your love will always give me the courage to fight any storm.  
Love Always,  
_

_Albus_

Abby had always wondered who Albus was. Was this the name of her father? Abby thought so, but then she would wonder. Why, if someone loved her mother so very much, why would they not have been with her when she was pregnant and in danger?

Abby sat silently in these thoughts for a few moments, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw the tears shining in Mrs. Kennedy's eyes.

"You look so much like her," Mrs. Kennedy whispered, unable to speak clearly through the emotion in her voice. Shaking her head, she continued on, "We had better move on now. On to the school before it gets too hot outside."

The ladies moved back to the van and climbed inside. It was getting very hot out. The lived in a small community located in central Texas. May, being the beginning of summer, while not the hottest month of the year, ranged from the mid-nineties to triple digit temperatures.

Relaxing in the van, as the cool breeze of the air conditioner hit her skin, Abby thought of the reason for going to school that day. She had finally graduated! Most students graduated high school at age eighteen. Abby, being extremely gifted had managed to graduate a more then a full year early and with honors.

The school she attended offered classes in which you where allowed to work at your own pace. Abby had begun high school with students of her own age. Soon she had flown past them. After reaching the amount of credits she needed to graduate, Abby had continued to take more classes so that she could graduate with honors. Most of the classes where on a college based level. Abby had won an award for her grade in advanced chemistry. She loved mixing the elements into different combinations and hoped to have a career as a chemist.

Abby's school technically had another week before the term's end, but Abby was excused from attending. She was returning today in order to clean her locker, return her books and say goodbye to some of her favorite teachers. She and Mrs. Kennedy handled the task within a few hours and then started the journey home.

Abby noted that a strange vehicle was parked in the driveway of the home. Opening the front door, she made to go up the stairs to her room when Mr. Kennedy called her name, "Abby, may I see you in the office? There is someone here who needs to speak to you."

Walking into the office, Abby knew that whoever was behind that door would somehow change her destiny.


	3. Chapter 3 The Stranger Arrives

Author's notes - The main character of Abby is my own, however, I have borrowed some great characters from the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling. I am basing my story on her series background, however, please excuse any errors as I have taken liberties in order to make this story my own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abby walked into the office and sat in the chair Mr. Kennedy indicated. She then took note of a tall, dark haired man standing by the window.

"Abby, I would like you to meet Mr. Potter." The man turned around and Abby found herself drowning in an intense sea of green. The eyes of the man in front of her seemed to reach into her very soul. He studied her for a moment and then smiled. Abby drew in a deep breath, realizing that she had quit breathing momentarily. She thought to herself that she had just met the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Please, call me Harry," he informed her, taking her hand, "It is very nice to meet you." Harry spoke with an English accent. Abby could not speak. She sat in wonderment, taking in everything about the stranger. He had an air about him, as though he knew much about the world, although he appeared only a few years older then Abby. He wore a tee shirt, with a picture of a rock band on the front. His jeans where well worn and very accustomed to his body. Blushing, she looked down at his feet. His shoes where slightly scuffed. Abby raised her head. He had very dark hair, which seemed tousled and wild, as though no amount of coming could tame it. A lock of hair fell across his forehead, drawing attention to a small red scar. It was shaped like a lightening bolt. His eyes where the color of newborn leaves. They drew her into him, invoking feelings of warmth and trust. His smile was slightly crooked with a hint of mischief around the edges. His smile reminded her of the picture in her mother's locket and she removed her hand from his and placed it against her throat as she studied him.

"Do I know you?" she asked. It felt as though she had met him before. He sat beside her, his gaze never breaking from hers. Mr. Kennedy, feeling the emotion between them, silently rose from his chair and left the room. Neither of them took notice.

"I have never met you before, but you have been in my mind for almost a year. I have searched over two continents to find you. I had almost given up. But deep in my heart I knew I had to find you. I'm glad that I made the right decision."

"How did you even know about me?" Abby asked. "What made you even want to look for me?"

"I started a search for Abbigail Morgan a little over a year ago. I had never met her and did not even know of her existence until a few months before that. She of course, was your mother. I came across her name in a diary of an old friend of mine, who had passed away two years before. My friend loved her very much, and had thought her dead. He had grieved so deeply for her. It wasn't until later that I learned he had been tricked into thinking she was dead. He was not aware that she carried his child. He never knew of your birth. That man, my mentor, was Albus Dumbledore."

Abby was speechless. She had many questions tumbling about her head, yet no idea how to put the chaos into coherent words.

Harry looked into her eyes and once more Abby felt as though he was reading her mind. "I know that you have many questions, and I hope to answer them all." He reached her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Let me first tell you about my life and how I came to learn about your mother; then I will answer any remaining questions that I can."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"When I was a baby, my parents where killed. I then lived with my mother's sister and her family. When I turned eleven, I learned that my parents had been very wealthy and they had enrolled me into a very prestigious school in England, called Hogwarts. It is a private boarding school. From the age of eleven, I lived at the school, returning in the summer to my Aunt's. I came to love the school and it's inhabitants very dearly. Your father was the headmaster there. I believe that is something like a principal here in the States. He was in charge of watching over the school. Professor Dumbledore, we called him.

I came to love the older man much like a father, or grandfather, as he was quite older then some. He was a man of great respect, which he had earned. He was very gifted, with talent no one could equal. He was in no way boastful of his power and his compassion for those less fortunate then he was compelling. Many people looked to him as a guide, a leader.

Because of his power, some where envious. For all those many who loved him, he still had enemies. These where people who where jealous. They craved for themselves they strength your father possessed. His greatest enemy was a man by the name of Tom Riddle.

Tom was a prejudiced man. He believed that people who where below certain standards where filth, trash. He felt that the trash needed to be disposed of. He was basically insane. This made him truly dangerous because while his inner thoughts where not logical, he was still a very intelligent man. He was very cunning and suave. He changed his name to Lord Voldermort. His used his charm to gather people together and began to gain followers for himself, the Death Eaters. Dumbledore gathered people together to stop him. A group named the Order of the Phoenix. At one time, we believed that Voldermort was gone. His group of followers disbanded. It was after I started school at Hogwarts that we learned that he was not truly gone.

Voldermort killed my parents. On the night that happened, he was almost killed himself. He then went into hiding. He needed to gain strength and re-group. When he decided to come out of hiding, he came looking for me, as he blamed me for his downfall. I was the only survivor from the night of my parent's murder and his own "almost' death.

It took him some time to pull his self together. Many times over the years our paths would touch. It wasn't until a few years ago that he became a major threat again. He had come back to his full strength, his followers back in place. Of course, the Professor had gathered together the Order once more. That was a time of much chaos. I was just a young man, hardly more than a child. Many of my loved ones where being hurt, even killed. I didn't know whom to trust.

One man, Severus Snape, was a member of the Order. He was an instructor at Hogwarts. From the first day I had started school at Hogwarts he disturbed me. He worked for the order, but at one time he had been a member of Voldermort's group. Many times I tried to convince your father that Snape was no good. Dumbledore would only shake his head and tell me I was wrong. He always said he had good reason for trusting Snape. That was the worst mistake he ever made.

Severus Snape was the man who murdered your father. While we thought Snape worked as a spy for us, pretending to be a member of the Death Eaters, while he was actually lying to us. He took your father's life on Voldermort's orders. Then like a coward, he ran. I still have not located him, but I will."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry, who had glanced away while telling the story, looked up into Abby's eyes. She was startled by the angry passion in his eyes. She knew that Harry would not rest until he did locate Severus Snape and avenge her father's death.

At that moment, Harry took a deep breath and gave tried to offer Abby a halfhearted smile. " I know this must be confusing to you. You must be asking how does your mother fit into all of this? Where was the law? Why couldn't the government do something about Voldermort, instead of us?"

Abby again wondered if Harry could read her mind. Those where exactly the questions she had been thinking. Harry walked over to the window and looked outside. Abby had not realized that it was already very dark outside. As her body took note of the time, her stomach let out a loud growl.

"Perhaps we should take a small break and refresh ourselves." Harry stated. "We have much more to discuss."

Abby lead him out of the office and they quietly made their way to the kitchen. Glancing at the wall clock, she saw that they had indeed talked for a very long time. It was a few minutes past twelve. Harry excused himself to the restroom, while Abby went about preparing a midnight meal for the two. She chopped some vegetables and cooked a few slices of bacon. She had just finished grating some cheese and was working on cracking eggs into a large bowl when Harry came back into the room.

"Looks like your making Omelets, a favorite dish of mine. I'm sorry for not helping you in the preparation. I decided to step back outside to my car and collect your father's diary. I thought you would want it. Why don't you allow me to finish so you can refresh your self, if you need." Harry took the cheese from her and began grating. Abby needing to visit the restroom did not complain, but instead walked down the hall.

After she had finished, she went to the sink to wash her hands. Looking into the mirror, she straightened her hair and smoothed her shirt, trying to flatten some wrinkles. She felt the need to present Harry with a better image of her. While how he had come into her life was bewildering, she felt an attraction to him.

Harry met her in the hall on her way back to the kitchen. He was carrying a tray loaded with two omelets, a carafe of orange juice and a small plate of toast. She wondered how he had finished the cooking in such a short amount of time and asked him so. He simply laughed, "I'm magical in the kitchen."

Instead of heading back into the office, Abby led him to the den. It was a peaceful room, with a large oversized couch and comfy chairs. Harry and Abby sat on the couch together, sharing the meal between them. They did not speak, comfortable in the silence between them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the meal was over, Harry placed the tray in the chair opposite them and turned to Abby. They automatically leaned towards each other. Harry again took her hand as he began to speak.

"Now, how did I learn of your mother? When your father was murdered, I searched for Snape. He was no where to be found. Knowing that he had followed the orders of Voldermort, I turned my attention in his direction. Your father knew more about Voldermort then anyone, so I tried to gather as much information as I could from his possessions. I came across his diary. It hurt of course, knowing that I was reading the private thoughts, however, it did contain much information about Tom Riddle when he had attended Hogwarts, as well as the Voldermort he would become.

Using the information I gathered from the diary, I was able to defeat Voldermort nine months later. He will never again be a threat to my loved ones, for I killed him. I lost several friends in the battle against Voldermort. My remaining friends and I then went after the remaining Death Eaters.

During this time, I was still grieving the loss of my old friend. I found myself going back to his diary in order to feel some since of closeness to him. It was then that I learned of your mother. Abbigail was a member of the Order, the first time around. She worked with my parents, and the parents of several of my friends. She was very skillful at tracking members of Voldermort's group. She was even better at interrogating them. She soon moved up the ranks until she worked directly under Dumbledore, often working on special cases with him alone.

It was not until much later that their affair began. Your father was much older then Abbigail, and while he did care for her it was only as a dear friend. Your mother, on the other hand, knew from the very beginning that she loved your father, as a man.

Not wanting to disgrace herself, your mother kept her feeling quite for five long years. It wasn't until the night after my parents died, when our world also believed that Voldermort was dead, that she admitted those feelings to Dumbledore. That night, many celebrated the end of Voldermort. Feasts went on all through the night. As the people where already drunk with happiness, the alcohol they consumed only heightened the effects.

After depositing me with my aunt, Dumbledore joined in the festivities. Abbigail, being his right hand, was by his side. After drinking and merrymaking most of the night, they retired back to Hogsmead, a small village located nearby the school. The secret location house for the Order was located there. Both, where in very good cheer, as they where very intoxicated. Instead of retiring to their separate rooms, they decided to go into the courtyard, around which the house was built. Sitting amongst the flowers they drank and talked the night away.

All of the alcohol had caused Abbigail to become tearful. She began to think of how many of her friends had died and then she felt guilty for celebrating so soon after my parent's death. She began to cry and Dumbledore, for the first time in his life, did not know what to do. In an effort to comfort her, he drew her into his arms and held her. He stroked her hair and whispered to her that it would be ok. Not knowing when he realized that he indeed felt more for her than friendship, he knew now that he loved her.

Looking up into his face, your mother saw the love expressed in his eyes. Together, they retired to Abbigail's room. The next morning Dumbledore left, leaving quietly, before she awoke. She went to the school later that morning to locate him. In his office, he explained to her that he was wrong for what he had done the night before. He stated that the alcohol had mulled his senses and that he had taken advantage of her. He told her that the actions they had taken where a mistake.

Abbigail left that day, very upset. Her heart broken, she vowed that she would never give her love to another man. Dumbledore, of course, had not truly felt that the night had been a mistake. He knew that it was something he would treasure always. He was only trying to protect her from what she did not understand. He felt that he was too old for Abbigail. She deserved someone younger, someone she could spend the rest of her life with. His heart broken as well, he tried to convince himself he had done the right thing by turning her away.

A year passed by and Abbigail spent this time rounding up the rest of the Death Eaters. She went after them with a vengeance, sometimes being careless and dangerous to gain ground on those she sought. Dumbledore, trying to ease the situation, stayed clear of her path, an allowed her to work alone.

During a raid on a secret meeting at an old mansion in the countryside, Abbigail became too careless and was caught by the very enemies she hoped to destroy. Hearing of her entrapment Dumbledore rushed off alone, intent on saving her. In his haste and worry, he was caged.

The people who had captured your mother and father had placed them together for the night in the attic. They where to spend the night there and then would be transported to another place where they would be executed in front of the remaining Death eaters. Abbigail knew from the way Dumbledore had come to her rescue that he still loved her and she confronted him about his feelings. Believing that they would meet their deaths the next day, they spent the night in each other's arms.

That night, as your mother lay sleeping, Dumbledore came to the conclusion that he was not going to allow their newfound love to end so quickly. When the guards arrived the next morning to take them to their execution he was lying in wait. He quickly overpowered the guards and the two ran through the halls to locate a way out. Running down different corridors they tried several doors, looking for the exit. An alarm rang out and Dumbledore told your mother to run ahead, that he would try to distract the guards so she could escape.

Ramming against doors, causing as much commotion as he could, he led the guards in the opposite direction. After running for several minutes in one direction he then circled back and searched for the exit. He managed to find away outside, and then away from the location. During their discussion before the escape they had planned to meet at a certain destination if they became separated. Dumbledore made his way to the small cottage a few miles from the old mansion. He was within site of the meeting place when an explosion came from the roof of the small building. He ducked as flying debris rained down upon him. He began to run when he heard your mother's screams coming from the building. As he reached the yard of the cottage, another larger explosion shattered the building. Dumbledore was blown several yards back and hit the ground headfirst. As he sank down into unconsciousness he could hear your mother's screams in his ears.

The next morning when he awoke nothing was left of the building but ashes. He had people look into the destruction but the fire had been so intense that they could not locate any remains. Believing that she had perished in the fire, Dumbledore held a memorial in her honor. He had a statue created in her likeness placed next to the lake on the school's grounds. Around the neck of the statue he placed a silver locket around her neck. He had thought of the locket that night they where together. He had wanted to give it to her as a gift, celebrating their love. Instead he had given it to her in death.

In his grief, he blamed himself for her death. He began to believe that if he had never loved her, than she would still have been alive. As summer session had not yet ended, he left Hogwarts for a few weeks to grieve in private. Upon returning he found the locket missing. He assumed that some stray animal, such as a squirrel, had taken the locket and he returned to his duties as headmaster. He never knew that your mother had not died in the fire and he loved her until his very last day."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry ended his speech and pulled the young girl into his arms. Abby had tears silently traveling down her cheeks, as she thought about her parent's tragic love. Touching the locket lying next to her heart, she looked into Harry's eyes with a question on her mind. However, seeing the emotion in the eyes staring back at her the question slowly faded. Closing her eyes as Harry moved forward, she waited for her first kiss.

Softly, he pressed his lips against hers and withdrew. Pulling back and watching for a response, he smiled as her lips slightly puckered waiting for another kiss. Tightening his hold around her, he pressed his lips to hers again, this time a bit longer. Feeling his lips touch her own, Abby loosened her own mouth. She then felt the tip of Harry's tongue tracing her bottom lip. Opening her mouth more, she welcomed his tongue inside. Not really knowing what to do she imitated his movements with her own. As the kiss deepened she was surprised to hear a moan rise from her own throat.

Not wanting to stop, Abby was surprised when Harry abruptly ended the kiss and pushed her away. He rose from the couch and walked to the other side of the room. Keeping his back turned to her, he stated, "Maybe you should go to bed now. We can talk some more in the morning."

Not sure what had just happened, or why Harry would not turn back towards her, she left the room. Slipping into bed, she thought about all the information Harry had given her about her parent's. She still had questions. _How did her mother get the locket? What had happened during the explosion at the cottage? If Dumbledore did not know about her, how did Harry find out about her? _

She was not worried about those questions because she knew they would be answered the next day. She trusted Harry to tell her the rest. It was the other questions that she pondered over as she fell into a fitful sleep. _What had just happened with Harry? Why had they kissed? Why did he pull away?_

I hope you all like the story so far. Please review. This is my first story and I would like to have an idea on your thoughts before I move further. Do you like where the story is going? Do you like the shorter form of the first two chapter or the longer chapter you have just read? I have many surprises in store for you. Abby has not yet learned of the magical world. What will she think about it? Where is Snape hiding and why? What will Harry do when he finds him? Where is Harry and Abby's relationship headed? All these questions and more will be answered in coming chapters.


	4. Chapter 4 The Magic Revealed

Author's notes - The main character of Abby is my own, however, I have borrowed some great characters from the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling. I am basing my story on her series background, however, please excuse any errors as I have taken liberties in order to make this story my own. I will also soon be making use of my M rating. So if you are underage, please do not continue reading.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Abby awoke to the squealing voices of little girls. Abby could not remember her dreams, but she knew they must not have been good. She was still very tired. She lay in bed and listened as her two pre-teen foster sisters carried on.

"He's so cute!" Emily gushed. Abby knew that they where trying to not wake her, as they thought she was still asleep, but their over-active hormones where in overdrive and their excited ramblings carried over to her. She assumed the where gossiping about a boy from school. They where both eleven and had recently discovered boys. They where constantly going on about some "fine" boy at school, or the new "dreamy" guy on the WB television channel.

It wasn't until she heard Julia say, " I wonder why he is sleeping on our couch?" that she realized who they where speaking of; Harry!

Abby waited until her sisters left the room before she climbed out of bed and dressed for the day. When she arrived downstairs, she found the two girls standing in the doorway to the den, looking through to the man whose lay on the couch with his back towards them.

"Abby, isn't that the guy you where in the office _all _night with?" Emily asked. "Who is he? Is he your boyfriend? I don't think I've ever seen him before in town." Abby blushed as Emily asked if Harry was her boyfriend, remember the kiss they had shared the night before. She wouldn't mind being his girlfriend. Then she remembered how he had pushed her away.

Taking the girls in hand, she turned them away from the door and directed them towards the kitchen. "Stop being so noisy," she scolded. She smiled because she knew the words where of no use. Before she completely turned around, she could hear the girls whispering to themselves about again, "Don't you think he has the cutest butt!"

Silently, she tread across the carpet to the end of the couch. She stood next to him for just a moment studying his sleeping form. He looked so calm, and cute, with his eyes closed and his hair tousled. She gently laid a hand on Harry's arm to wake him.

Harry's eyes flashed open and he jumped from the couch, landing in an attack stance, feet spread apart and knees slightly bent. He reached towards his back pocket, as though to brandish a weapon on his attacker. As he did this, his eyes darted from side to side, searching for the enemy in the room. Abby watched as the realization came to him as to where he was. He immediately dropped his arms to his sides, and hung his head.

Abby had been knocked to the ground when Harry had jumped up and he offered her a hand. "Sorry, " he mumbled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Abby replied that she was all right. That was not the whole truth, because she was a bit disturbed by the event. What type of life had Harry lived, to believe that others would attack him in his sleep?

"Oh, I see our visitor has finally woken up," Mrs. Kennedy stated as she walked into the room. She was wheeling a cart into the room. It was covered with a most delicious looking meal. There was a bowl of scrambled eggs, plates of bacon and ham, a basket each of muffins and biscuits and a side of toast. Jellies and gravy, and orange juice and milk completed the picture. "I thought I would bring your breakfast to the two of you, so the other children won't disturb you. You sure have my youngest girls in a tether, Harry. I do believe they where arguing over who you would think was the prettiest, when I left the kitchen."

Mrs Kennedy bustled about the room, depositing her cart in front of the couch. "Mr. Kennedy told me last night why you are here. I'm happy that Abby finally has some type of tie into her past. She hasn't complained but I imagine it must have been hard on her, growing up with a mystery about where she came from. I'm sure going back to England with you will be quite an adventure!" She then hugged the astonished girl, not noticing the look of surprise in her eyes, and left the room.

"We'll talk about that in a moment," Harry informed her, knowing she had questions. "I'm starving." He sat himself down on the couch and began piling his plate. Abby sat across from him, grabbing a muffin. They ate in silence. Abby only had her muffin, and a piece of bacon; Harry finished the rest.

Abby wondered if he would say anything about the kiss. While they ate she would glance up at him, peeking at him from under her lashes. He didn't seem embarrassed about last night, he didn't even mention it. Maybe he felt uncomfortable about it so he was just ignoring it. She finished her breakfast and then sat back waiting for him.

Harry pushed his plate away once every remaining bite was done. He took her plate form her and pushed the cart to the door. He then returned to the couch and sat, staring at the floor. Abby thought she would go crazy if he didn't soon say something. He then looked into her eyes and she saw how worried he had become.

"Abby, before I can go through with anymore of your parents story, I need to explain something very important to you. You won't believe me at first, but please just hear me through."

Harry looked at her with such an intense look of need in his eyes, she knew that whatever he was about to say she would have to listen. She nodded her head for him to continue.

"Your father, Professor Dumbledore, was headmaster of my school, Hogwarts. The school specializes in developing the talents of young children. It is a school where children learn about witchcraft and wizardry. Your mother was a witch. Your father was the greatest and most powerful wizard of all. You, Abby have the most powerful of all magical blood flowing through your veins."

Abby thought Harry must have gone crazy. _Magic blood, witches, and wizards…. Yes, must be crazy._ Her thoughts must have shown on her face because Harry's face fell. "You don't believe me." Then his face brightened. "Well, I'll just show you."

He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a long stick. Abby looked closer and saw it was a wand. He gave the wand a twitch and before her eyes a rainbow appeared. Small streams of colored light poured from the end. As the light pooled onto the floor, it turned into a bouquet of wildflowers. Seeing the astonishing sight in front of her, Abby had to believe. Harry laughed at her as she stared. He then scooped up the flowers and handed them to her.

"Am I able to do magic?" Abby asked. "Do I need a wand first?"

Harry shook his head at her. "I don't know if a wand would help you. If you haven't noticed your powers yet, then you may not have any. I wouldn't think that a child of Dumbledore would be a squib, but it would appear so."

"What's a squib?"

"A person from a wizarding family that isn't capable of magic. It just doesn't seem possible and it's a mystery to me as to why your powers never came to be. We could have found you much sooner if they had."

Abby did not understand what he was talking about, so Harry explained. "When someone performs magic, it leaves a trail. In order to keep our world secret from the muggle world, the non-magical world, we have a government that creates laws for the magical kingdom, the Ministry of Magic. They are able to trace that trail, especially when used by underage wizards. If you knew magic then they would have found you years ago."

Abby felt disappointed in herself. If she only could have been born magical, then she would have met her father before he died. "Don't feel bad.," Harry told her, "Squibs may not be able to perform magic, but there are many things in the magical world they have access to. You may not even be a squib, there may be a reason for your powers not working, if you have them. Have you ever done anything that seemed strange to you, without meaning to? Especially, when you where angry or upset?"

"I sometimes have dreams that come true." Abby answered. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then he laughed. "It may be possible that you have some type of divination powers in you, only don't tell my friend Hermoine. She can't stand that particular part of magic. It would seem possible, however. Your father always seemed to know exactly what was going on, even before everyone else did. "

Abby suddenly though about something she had heard earlier. "What did Mrs. Kennedy mean when she said England would be an adventure?"

Harry took her hand and pulled her towards him onto the couch, "Your mother left her estate to you. I informed your foster father of this when I spoke to him yesterday. I asked him if I could take you back to England with me, in order to give you what is rightfully yours. I explained to him who your mother's parent's where, Lord and Lady Montgomery. You, Abby, have inherited the title from your mother. You are Lady Abbigail Elizabeth England Montgomery and you are very, very wealthy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abby was sitting in the car alone, while Harry placed her bags in the truck of the car. The rest of her belongings had already begun the journey to her new home, er… homes. It seemed as though she had several properties that came with her title. Everything but the two back packs Harry had just placed in the trunk where floating in a ship, somewhere in the Atlantic, bound for England.

After Harry had announced her title things had become very hectic in her life. A few moments after he made the announcement, Mr. Kennedy had come in. Seeing the shock on her face, he knew Harry had told her about the title. After that, everything became a jumble. Mrs. Kennedy came into the room crying, her sisters where chattering; Abby could say nothing at all. Mrs. Kennedy then pulled her from the room, in order for her to start packing.

For two days, Abby had not been able to talk to Harry alone. Someone was always around. She still did not know the complete story about her parents. Harry must have known what she needed to hear because as soon as he slid into the car, he whispered to her, "I've been wanting to finish our discussion. As soon as we reach London, we will be able to talk."

Each of the members of her foster family then poked their head through her window in order to kiss her goodbye. When Mrs. Kennedy poked her head in, they both had tears streaming down their faces. "I love you.," they said at the same time. Smiling, they hugged again. Then Mrs. Kennedy turned her face into her husband's shoulder. As he wrapped his arms around her, he blew Abby a kiss. He then looked into the car at Harry.

"Take care of my girl." Harry took those words as seriously as they where spoken to him. "I will."

They drove off down the road. Abby turned her head towards the window and shut her eyes. The trip to the Dallas airport would be a few hours. It came as a surprise then, as Harry pulled the car onto an old abandoned stretch of gravel road a short while later. They where hardly fifteen minutes out of town.

"This is perfect." Harry stepped out of the car. "Come on, Abby. We'll be home in just a moment."

Abby stepped out of the car, not sure what was going on. "Harry, we still have a long drive to the airport. We have to board at eleven to catch the red-eye and it's almost six now and we were going to eat before the flight. Why have we stopped?"

Harry smiled at her, "I never said we where going to the airport. I prefer to do my flying on a broom, where I am in control. We are going to apperate."

"What's that?"

"Well, you'll see. It's not the most fun way to travel, but it's quick. You'll have to keep a tight hold on me, but in no time we'll be there. I'll send your bags first."

Harry pulled out his wand. With a flick, the bags made a loud popping noise and disappeared. Abby knew without asking that he had just sent her bags to England. Trusting him completely, she took hold of his arm.

"But what about the car. I don't want the Kennedy's to become worried if it's found abandoned."

"No problem.' Harry flicked the wand again. The car disappeared as quickly as the bags had. "It is now back in the rental lot, with a full tank of gas, keys in the ignition. The owners will simply think we returned it earlier and they forgot to mark it in the books."

Abby laughed and turned her face toward Harry. Standing so close to him she felt extremely happy and secure. As Harry looked down at her and placed his wand in his pocket, she knew that he was about to kiss her again. She placed one hand on his chest and used the other to pull his shoulders down to her. Raising on tiptoe, she met him half way. The kiss was fierce. His tongue met hers in a war of passion. As they battled inside of each other's mouth, his hands traveled over her body. One hand came to rest on her waist, pulling her closer. The other hand untied the straps of her dress and cupped her breast.

With a moan, she arched into him. She wasn't quite sure what to do, as this was only her second ever kiss, she did what felt natural. Pulling his tee shirt from the waist of his jeans, she slid her hand inside. His skin was warm and smooth. She felt her way up his trim stomach to his chest. She followed the trail of downy soft hair on his chest back down to his stomach again.

Harry took his lips from hers and ran kisses over her face. Picking her up, her dress riding up around her hips, he kissed lower, covering her neck and collarbone. Abby wrapped her legs around him as he took her nipple into his mouth, his hand still loving her other breast. She could feel something hard rubbing against her, between her legs. It took a few moments before she knew what it was. Only knowing that it felt so good against her, she moved her hips against him.

Harry growled. His hands slid under her and cupped her bottom, pulling her closer to him. He threw his head back in pleasure. It was then that he noticed sun light in his face. Opening his eyes, he noticed for the first time since they had began to kiss that they where out in the open, in the evening light.

"I'm taking you home now," he told her. "Hold on."

He pulled her tight. Abby suddenly felt as though she couldn't draw a full breath. She could feel her body begin to pull against itself. She could feel Harry pulling her with him. Shutting her eyes, she held on to him. After what felt like forever, she felt them stop. Harry slowly lowered her to the ground.

Abby opened her eyes, but could see nothing. It was very dark. She heard Harry mumble something beside her ear and then the room took on light. She heard a clock strike one time, somewhere in the distance. Looking around, she saw that they where in a very large bedroom.

The room was painted cream, except for one wall. The wall behind the bed, it was covered with a deep red silk cloth, which billowed softly in the sweet smelling breeze coming through the window. There where chairs in the room, tables and other furniture, but Abby did not notice. All she could see was the bed behind Harry.

It was huge. It stood high up off the floor with steps leading up. It could sleep four people easily. Four posters ran up each side, a canopy of white cascading down from the top. The pillows where stacked against the dark elaborately carved headboard. The white silk comforter was pulled back across the bed, in invitation.

"Welcome to Montgomery Manor." Harry stated. Abby did not reply back. Slowly she raised her hand to his chest and pushed him softly backwards until he reached the stairs. She then kicked of her shoes and pulled the hem of her dress over her head, and climbed the stairs. Lying down on the bed, she looked at Harry.

"Join me."

I hope this chapter was satisfactory. It would be nice to get some reviews. "hint hint"


	5. Chapter 5 The Manor

Author's notes - The main character of Abby is my own, however, I have borrowed some great characters from the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling. I am basing my story on her series background, however, please excuse any errors as I have taken liberties in order to make this story my own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abby woke the next morning feeling extremely satisfied. She glanced through the sheer curtains surrounding the bed and saw the sun peeking in through the window. A clock chimed 6 times.

"Montgomery Manor," she thought to herself. "What a way to arrive!" She turned her head and glanced back over her shoulder at her lover's sleeping face. Harry's body cradled her own, one arm tucked beneath his head, the other thrown around her waist. Abby could feel his arousal nestled against her bottom.

Abby quietly laughed to herself as she maneuvered out of his arms. After last night she could not believe that "it" could be in that state, once again. She thought about waking him by using one of the techniques he had taught her the night before, but she knew that her own body was too worn out.

On shaky legs she made her way over to the open wardrobe, wear she could see her clothes inside. Wondering who had put away her things, she took her robe off the inside hook. After she had covered herself, she picked a sundress from off a hanger and slung it over her arm. With a look back to the bed at Harry, she took her sexiest pair of underwear and then turned to leave the room.

The door to the bedroom led into a sitting room. It was decorated in a soft floral pattern. A large fireplace graced one wall. Above the mantel was a painting.

Abby walked over to the painting, a family portrait. The father was very distinguished, with dark hair, graying at the temples. He stood at attention, his shoulders steady and strong. Sitting next to him, the mother was elegant, regal, a classical beauty. Her dark hair was pulled up off her neck, wispy pieces broken free and curling down.

The little girl in the portrait was what caught Abby's eye. She was the exact replica of Abby at the age of seven. She stood in front of her father, a small smile playing on her mouth. Her own dark hair was styled like her mothers. Abby could tell that the painter had captured her personality because she could see the mischievous twinkle shining in the young girl's eyes. Abby knew that she was looking at a picture of her mother.

Then Abby was reminded that she lived in the magical world now. Right in front of her eyes the painting began to move. The lips of the girl parted and she grinned a toothless smile. The father relaxed his shoulders and gave one of the little girl's curls a tug. As she turned her head and laughed at her father, the man looked down at his wife. She in turn smiled up at him as he bent and gave her a quick kiss. It was very clear in the picture that they where a happy, loving family.

"They are the reason your mother joined the Order." Harry stated as he walked into the room, shirtless, with his jeans riding his hips. Abby blushed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"They look so happy. Why where they the reason?" she directed at Harry.

"Voldermort killed them. Your mother came home one night, with the Dark Mark hanging over the house. That's how people knew when Voldermort or his group had murdered someone. They left a skull shining in the sky as marker."

Abby shivered as Harry drew her closer. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. He will never hurt anyone again. I made very sure of that. The rest of his group are being rounded up and taken to prison. That war is over. Now, tell me why you left me alone in bed."

He turned Abby around to face him and before she could answer him, he gave her a tender kiss. He then saw the dress she was holding. " Where you looking for the bath?" He directed her out of the sitting room and down the hall.

"Before I came in search of you, I came here for a few weeks. I wanted to make sure everything was in order, since the house had been lonely for so long. Your mother did not use it much, she preferred to stay on her own property, near Hogwarts, outside of Hogsmeade. After we have handled all of your business in London then we can visit your other estates, before we go to your mother's house."

"How many houses do I own? And, how do I pay for the upkeep for them all? And just where are we going? This hallway is endless. How big is this place?"

Harry laughed as they passed several doors. "You are the heir to one of the richest families in our world.

You now own four homes; your mother's cottage, a villa in Italy, a ranch in Montana, back in the US, and Montgomery Manor. Your trust pays for the upkeep. This house has eleven bedrooms, each with a sitting room and bath, 4 guest baths, two dens, a dining room, a ball room, a kitchen, a solarium, a game room, a libray, a lab, a formal and an informal living room, and servants quarters. You also have several gardens, two pools, a fish pond, a stable and hundreds of acres."

Abby took in all of this not knowing how to react. "Wait a minute," she began, as they rounded a corner in the long hall, "if each bedroom has it's own bath, why are we going so far out of the way. Could I have just used the one in my room?"

Harry stopped in front of a set of double doors. "That was not your room. That was your mother's room. As owner of the house, you will occupy the master suite. I wanted to wait until daytime to show it to you. I have not seen it either"

Harry placed Abby's hand against the door, informing her, "It only opens when the master or mistress of the house touches it. It can sense the bloodline, and it knows the room belongs to you."

The doors swung open and revealed a wondrous site. The master suite was made up of one large room. Thick, cornflower blue carpet cushioned her feet as she stepped inside. Directly in front of her was a wall of glass. She walked the length of the room, noting that it was as large as the entire bottom story of the foster home, towards the floor to ceiling windows.

The room looked out over the back of the property. She could view the stable to one side and the pond on the other. Below her was a garden, full of wonderful, exotic flowers in full bloom. A fountain stood in the middle. A mermaid lay in the basin of the fountain, pouring water from a shell over her head, as though cooling herself from the heat of the sun. Water trailed down her body, where it dripped from her tail into a small wading pool.

She turned around and took in the rest of the room. In the front there was a sitting area around a huge fireplace. Across from it an open door, where Abby could see a toilet and sink. There was another set of open doors leading into a walk in closet as big as the bedroom they had just left. The closet room also contained a vanity and mirror. A few feet down from the closet was a bar. Crystal containers sparkled as they displayed their contents. Across the room from the bar was the bed. This bed was very different from the one they had slept in the night before. The bed was no higher then normal, yet it stretched in all directions. It was at least eight feet wide and 12 feet long. "More room to maneuver." Harry whispered in her ear.

He then turned her towards another door, between the wall and the bed. Abby walked inside and her mouth-hung open. The room looked like a magical garden. Three of the walls and the ceiling where made of glass, showing the grounds and the sky. Grass was growing on the floor! A waterfall traveled from the top of wall behind her. It was the wall that connected the bedroom to the bath, yet it looked like a stone cliff. The waterfall jutted from the top of the cliff on the floor where it slid into a clear pool. Two stone paths lead from the doorway to the edge of the pool and from the doorway to the waterfall.

The two lovers removed their clothing and walked over to the waterfall. A small ledge held containers of bath soaps. Together they washed themselves and one another, before wading into the pool and each other's arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abby awoke a few hours later. After their 'bath' the couple had moved to the bed, where they took a nap. Now, refreshed, Abby was reminded that they had not eaten yet. She rose from the bed. Harry this time was the one to leave the bed early. She was alone in the room.

She searched for the sundress or robe, both of which she had left lying on the floor. She found both items in the closet, along with all of her other clothing, which had been earlier in the other bedroom. "Someone has been busy," she thought.

Slipping into her sundress, she said to herself, " I wonder where Harry is?" She then gasped for on the wall in front of her appeared a map on the wall, with a small, drawn Harry sitting in the kitchen. Before she could ask, a line drew itself on the wall, showing her where to go in order to reach the kitchen.

A short while later she sat at the table in the kitchen, eating eggs with Harry. "This house is very nice," she told him, "but I'm glad that we don't have to live here. It's much too large."

"I've begun to think so myself. It's like a tome." Harry agreed. "Why don't we leave here early and go directly to your mother's cottage tonight. I have talked to the Minister of Magic and he said he can handle everything here.. In fact, he should be here any minute."

At that moment a green light shown from inside the fire place in the kitchen. A tall red haired man stepped out, brushing soot from his shoulder. Abby then realized why the fireplaces in the house where so large.

"Mr. Weasley, please have a seat. Would you like some eggs? Don't mind Abby's stare; she isn't loony. She hasn't yet been told about the Floo. Abby, I'll explain that to you later. I'd like you to meet Arthur Weasley, the Minister of Magic."

Mr. Weasley smiled at Abby as he took his seat, placing a large leather box-shaped case on the table in front of him. "I knew your mother, Abby. She was a wonderful woman. You look very much like her. It is a shame that you did not know her."

Abby could see the sincerity in the man's eyes. "Thank you, I have learned that she was someone to be admired. I hope you can tell me more about her sometime."

"Mr. Weasley, I brought you some things from my trip to America," Harry stated, handing him a package. "You'll find some American electrical plugs inside, a cordless telephone and a battery powered alarm clock. I hope you will find them interesting."

"Oh, thank you, Harry. I'll just put your gift here beside me until later. A cordless felly-tone, you say? I can't wait to try it out." Mr. Weasley reluctantly put the package to the side. "Now, Abby let's get down to business. I assume the house has already chosen you as Mistress? Well, let's make it official. If you'll just sign this document here," he handed her some papers, "and here, and one more here. Now, I'll need a drop of blood please to seal the documents."

Abby looked uncomfortable at this, but did as Mr. Weasley directed, pricking her finger with a pin, she dripped small drops of blood on the paper. The drops, instead of immediately soaking into the paper, ran across it, gathering into a pool near the bottom, where it began to take shape, as it then sank into the documents.

"That's it, the Montgomery Crest. You are now un-deniably the heir to your mother's trust. As to your father's fortune, there are other circumstances. Since he did not know about you, you where not included in his will. He was a very wealthy man, but also a very giving man. His fortune was split amongst his friends, the majority given to Harry here, and some given to charity."

"I have more then enough money from my mother, Mr. Weasley," Abby interrupted, "I also have my father's diary. I have no need of his money. I am happy it could be used for good."

Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement. "Yes, Harry said he had given you the diary. I am happy that you are able to have such wonderful proof of your parent's love. None in our group knew about the relationship, until Harry revealed the diary. We knew that Dumbledore cared for your mother, and that he took her death very hard, I'm sorry that he could not have saved her."

" I understand from Harry that you still do not know how your mother escaped the explosion at the house, and later came to America. Harry thought it would be best if I tried to help explain. I have brought along a pensive to help us." He then opened the leather box and pulled from it a stone object. It looked like a large goblet, with a very wide mouth. It had a small stand, topped with a large bowl. Mr. Weasley also removed a small bottle. He poured the contents into the bowl. It now contained a softly swirling silver potion.

"This is a pensieve. The liquid inside contains a memory that we obtained from a Death Eater we captured shortly after harry had shared the diary with me. The memory is from a man named Peter Pettigrew. He was a faithful follower of Voldermort, and he was the person in charge of capturing your mother the day of the cottage explosion. Harry will take you inside so that you can see what happened."

Harry stood with her in front of the pensieve. "Just take hold of my arm and don't let go. Lean with me towards the liquid." Abby leaned in as directed. The silver fluid shimmered and swirled. The closer she drew, the more it moved. Then Harry pushed his face into the liquid and Abby felt herself falling into the bowl.


	6. Ch 6 The Other Side of the Looking Glass

Author's notes - The main character of Abby is my own, however, I have borrowed some great characters from the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling. I am basing my story on her series background, however, please excuse any errors as I have taken liberties in order to make this story my own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abby fell into the silver substance, along with Harry. Shutting her eyes as they tumbled she felt her feet hit solid ground a few seconds later.

Opening her eyes, she saw they where standing inside a very large field. Directly in front of them stood a cottage. They where facing the side of the cottage, and could see both the field in front and the field in back, as well as the surrounding groves of trees hundreds of yards away on each side.

"No one knew until his capture, that Peter Pettigrew worked for the Death Eaters after my parents death. We had assumed that he had been in hiding the entire time. See, he is the one who told Voldermort where my parents where. He turned on his own friends. He betrayed those who loved him. My parents, my godfather, Sirius. He framed Sirius for his own part in it all. Sirius went to prison at Azkaban. We missed so many years together because of that man. And most of that time, he was hidden right under our noses."

Harry let out a sound of disgust, "During my third year at Hogwarts, we learned that Wormtail, that's what my father called him, that he had been posing as a rat. He lived all that time in the Weasley household. In the home of my best friend, Ron. When my father was young, he and his friends learned how to transform themselves into animals. One of their friends was a werewolf, and they did this to keep him company. My father was a stag, a majestic beast. Sirius was a hound, true to his form as a teen. Wormtail was the rat, in spirit as well as shape."

Abby knew she would learn more about Wormtail, so she asked, "Harry, explain to me what this is? Where are we?"

"We are inside a memory of Wormtail. The year before he came to live with the Weasley's he tried one last time to join the Death Eaters. The majority of the Death Eaters believed that Voldermort was dead. A handful still believed and Wormtail tried to join them. When the Order began capturing them all, shortly after this day, the bloody rat, of course, turned tail and hid."

At that moment, Abby caught movement from her left side. A woman was emerging from the woods and running towards the back of the cottage. She was terrified. She kept turning her head behind her, looking for whoever she was fleeing. She stumbled, falling to the ground, just as a red line blazed from out of the woods above her head. The line of red shot across the clearing, before it hit the roof of the cottage. It tore a whole in the roof. From the other side of the cottage, she saw a man. He had run into the clearing at the moment of the explosion and was running towards the front of the burning building. His long legs ate up the ground. Abby could see the determination in her father's eyes glowing, even from so far away.

Abby heard a woman scream and turned back to look at which she now knew was her mother. A man had appeared from out of the woods. The man was hideous looking. He was short and round and resembled the rat whose form he assumed so often. Abby knew this was Pettigrew.

He was advancing towards the woman who lay on the ground. He raised his arm, and another currant of red shot from the end of the wand in his hand. Abbigail turned her body just in time, as the ground exploded into the air. She pulled herself up and began to run towards the cottage again.

Wormtail ran after her, throwing off wild jets of red from his wand. Just as she reached for the door, a shot glanced over her shoulder. The house seemed to swell and then it burst. Abby watched as from one side her father flew away from the house he had just reached. The momentum carried him end over end through the air before he landed in a sickly position. Abby, even though she knew better, thought he was dead. Debris from the house rained down upon him.

Turning back to her mother, she saw the ugly man raise his arm one last time, this time hitting her mother full on. She had begun to scream when the house blew, and her screams where cut off abruptly. Another man came from the woods. He took in the scene around him, not noticing the man under the shattered house, nor the rat, running away from the destruction. With a flick of his own wand, Abbigail floated into the air. The tall, dark haired man ushered the woman a few feet away from the wreckage and then with a pop, they where both gone.

Harry took hold of Abby's elbow and they glide into the air in a swirling mist. She shut her eyes as the world moved around her, not opening them again until her feet touched solid ground. She was back at the Manor. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, putting batteries into the alarm clock. He rose to his feet, as the other's sat down. He raised his hand as Abby opened her mother to speak.

"I gather that you know now why Dumbledore believed your mother dead." he began, "We have no idea what really happened from that point until your mother arrived at your foster home the night of your birth. I'm sure that Harry explained to you that magic could be traced. On the night of your birth, a powerful magic was made. We tracked the magic to the Central Texas area, however we where not able to tell exactly where it was created. That is why we did not find you. It was a search for another wizard in the area that turned up your mother's grave. Once we found that, we came looking for you."

Abby was very confused by all of this, "But how did you know that was my mother's grave? Her last name is not on it."

"Even in death, the power of magic can be felt." Harry informed her. "In my search for Severus Snape, the bastard that killed your father, I located the grave. A few simple spells showed who rested there. I knew of her importance already from Dumbledore's diary. When I saw 'mother' on the headstone, I began to search for her child."

"Why would you search for that man in my area? Does it have something to do with my chemistry teacher, Mr. Olden? I never knew he was magical."

Mr. Weasley wrinkled his brow as he broke into Abby's questioning, "Who is Mr. Olden?"

Abby gestured towards the pensieve, "He is the man from the memory, the man who vanished with my mother. Why did no one ask him where my mother was? I can't understand why he never came forward about knowing my mother. He lived down the street from the foster home for two years. He was my favorite teacher at school."

Harry jumped from his seat and stomped around the room, "This can not be. Bloody hell, all this time. …. That man's name is not Olden. His name is Severus Snape. He is the man I have been searching for."

I hope you like this twist. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I have not been feeling well and have not been up to turning on my computer lately. Please review me so I can know how you feel. I am actually begging for reviews at this point, because I only have 3 so far, after posting 5 chapters. And in response tomy first set of reviews:

Humanity – thank you for your honesty. I am honored that the friend who first got me reading fanfic was the first to review my story. I have listened to much of what you have said. I was not aware of the review block and have now removed it. I do understand the power of ships and have updated my summary to give a better idea of some things to come, namelythe HG/SSpart of thestory line. You'll just have to keep reading to see if I do make him evil or not.

Voakands – thank you for your impute as well concerning the age of Dumbledore. You must remember that in this world age affects Wizards in a different way from Muggles. I do realize that Dumbledore is quite old even by wizarding standards. I tend to think of him in this story much like Anthony Quinn, fathering children well after normal expectations. Besides I love the idea of May-December relationships.


	7. Ch 7 The Burrow

Author's notes - The main character of Abby is my own, however, I have borrowed some great characters from the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling. I am basing my story on her series background, however, please excuse any errors as I have taken liberties in order to make this story my own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Abby, dear, I thought we could visit Diagon Alley today, " Mrs. Weasley stated, "It might help to keep our mind's off everything, with a little mindless shopping. Arthur assures me that we should be safe. He has asked Hagrid to meet us. That is, if you want to go?"

Abby glanced up at the worried woman, peering at her from across the table. "That would be fine, Mrs. Weasley. It would be nice to leave the house. I'll just go upstairs and change."

Mrs. Weasley got up from the table with Abby. "Oh, we will have so much fun. While your getting ready I'll just go freshen up, and get Jennifer ready as well. It sounds as though she is up from her nap."

Changing her clothes in the room upstairs, Abby listened as the baby girl babbled to her grandmother, who was changing her diaper. She thought about the way her life had changed within just handle of weeks.

As soon as Harry and Arthur learned that Severus Snape had been living nearby Abby, he had all of their belongings sent to the Burrow., the home of the Weasley clan. They then used the floo to send themselves over. The first evening there had passed in a blur for Abby. As soon as they arrived, Harry began sending owls in all directions, while members of the Weasley family and the Order of the Phoenix began popping out of the fireplace.

Abby had placed herself in a chair in the corner of the room, so that she could sit back and watch everything that was taking place. She watched as Harry would greet each member and then turn back to the fireplace to make sure no one else was coming. Within two hours the room was full.

Harry gathered everyone together in the living room area. One by one, he introduced the group to Abby. She recognized who were members of the Weasley family at once by their shocking red hair. She met Molly Weasley, the mother of the group, along with Fred, Fred's wife Tonks, Ron, Bill and his baby daughter Jennifer. She also met Hermoine. Harry had already informed her that Hermoine and Ron was his two child hood best friends, though the group rarely was together now, since Hermoine and Ron had ended their relationship the year before. Next she met Remus Lupin and his wife, Amelia, along with their twin toddlers Chris and Jessica. She met Harry's godfather Sirius Black, a very dashing man. Minerva McGonagall, the Head Mistress at Hogwarts, along with Hagrid, where the last to arrive.

Tonks took the children out of the room, telling Harry that she had one of Fred's extendable ears, and Harry began the meeting. He explained to the group how he located Abby at the home and then about showing her the pensieve meeting. He then informed them that Snape had been living all this time near Abby in Texas, posing as a chemistry teacher.

Abby watched as some gasped in disbelief at this information, other's exclaimed, a few of the men stomped their feet on the floor, yelling "traitor!". Only one person did not seem as furious as the others. She hung her curly head to the side, confusion etched across her face.

"Harry," Hermoine spoke, "Are you sure that Professor Snape really is this Mr. Olden? I don't understand why he would be living as a muggle all this time. I know that he did not join the other Death Eaters in the War. After Draco's body was discovered, and Bella admitted to his murder, I just assumed she had killed them both. She killed Draco for not being able to follow the order's of Voldermort, I assumed she killed Professor Snape for not allowing Draco to go through with them."

"When I first tried to find Snape," Harry informed her, "before I killed Voldermort, I learned that Bella and Snape had once been lovers. She is the reason he joined the Death Eaters, not Lucius as everyone originally thought. While she was heartless enough to murder her own nephew, I think she still, in her own twisted mind, cared for Snape. She never said anything about Snape during the trial. If she had killed him, she would have told us. Besides Abby had never seen Snape before, she identified him as her teacher. It's just too much of a coincidence."

"Harry is right, Hermoine," Remus broke in, "If Severus was the person who took Abbigail away from the cottage, then he may have had something to do with her being in Texas. It makes since that he would hide as a chemistry teacher, the muggle's equivalent to a potions instructor. It is too much of a coincidence. However, there is one way to determine. Sirius, you know what to do"

Sirius walked over to Abby. "Abby, I am going to look into your mind. It will not hurt, although it may feel uncomfortable. I want you to push all memories of Mr. Olden to the front of your mind. Try to concentrate on him only. Shut your eyes; it will only take a moment."

Abby shut her eyes, trusting the older man, who had a haunted look in his soft shadowed eyes. She could feel something entering her mind and she saw images of her past flashing behind her eyelids. She tried to concentrate on Mr. Olden and she soon could see images of him, standing in front of her classroom, with his long black hair framing his face. She hoped that Sirius could not tell that she had once had a crush on her teacher. He had helped develop her love of chemistry.

Sirius continued to search her mind and she continued to think of Mr. Olden. However, she was frightened thinking about what all Sirius had access to and without realizing it, the memory of her and Harry's afternoon inside the Manor's bathroom, under the waterfall came to her mind. Just as the image of her head lowering itself towards Harry's lap came into the front of her mind, she could feel the other presence rush from her mind.

"Ummm, well…. Umm." Sirius muttered, as Abby lowered her eyes and blushed, his own face turning a bright shade of red.

"Well, was it the bloody greasy git or not?" Fred impatiently asked.

Sirius continued to look back and forth from Harry to Abby for a few moments. It must have dawned on Harry what had happened, because he also lowered his eyes for a moment. Then he raised his head, a devilish grin on his face and mouthed at Sirius, "I love her'.

Sirius smiled back at the young man and placed his hand on Abby's shoulder, " Yes, Fred, it was him."

Soon after Sirius had announced that Mr. Olden was indeed Severus Snape, the members of the Order began to plan on a way of capturing the man. Harry, Ron, Bill and Hermoine took off for Texas in search of the teacher. Upon arriving they learned that he had left his position and was on the run again. The Order knew somehow he must have been tipped off, but by whom they had no idea. The Lupin family, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid returned to Hogwarts, to ready the school for another year. Fred and his family returned to London, where they lived. Tonks was a member of the Ministry of Magic, and Fred, who ran several magic shops, had his home office in Diagon Alley.

This left only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, baby Jennifer and Abby alone at the Burrow. Mr. Weasley worked long hours at the Ministry of Magic, so Abby spent most of her days helping Mrs. Weasley around the house, and playing with Jennifer, who was getting the hang of walking and would often get into mischief. Mrs. Weasley had instantly begun to treat her as one of her own, and they had developed a very loving and trusting relationship.

Mrs. Weasley had been the one to tell Abby about the War. She had a book called, "The Boy Who Lived", by JK Rowling. This book was all about Harry's childhood and his fight with Voldermort. Abby had never seen a book like it before. When she had first opened it, the middle of the book seemed to draw her inside, like the pensieve had. She could watch the story of the book, much like a movie. At one point she had even laughingly thought that it would be nice to have some popcorn and a soda, when they suddenly appeared beside her. At another point in the story she had to visit the restroom, as soon as she thought this, she left the story to return to her own room. Once she returned from the restroom, she went back into the story to find that she was in the same place she had left. She often returned to the book, when she was missing Harry.

The book explained how Harry had come live with his Aunt and Uncle Dursley, and later when he learned he was a wizard. It showed his start at Hogwarts, his classes, the turmoil and danger he went through each year because of Lord Voldermort. It showed how he had learned of his godfather Sirius.

Abby laughed in some cases, such as when Dobby the house elf first made his appearance. She turned green with envy when Harry received his first kiss. She jumped the first time she saw Mr. Olden, err Professor Snape, in the Great Hall. She cheered when Harry caught a Golden Snitch in Quidditch.

Abby also came to see how special Harry's friendships where and how they played a role in his defeating Lord Voldermort. She saw what a special relationship Ron, Hermoine and Harry had. She laughed at some of the antics they had gotten into, along with the other Weasley children. She marveled at the strength of the DA group, and how they had followed Harry and believed in him. She cried when witnessing the despair Harry had went through, loosing his god father through the Veil of Souls, believing that he was dead, and then she rejoiced with Harry when they learned Sirius was not truly lost to them and was brought back. She also howled in outrage when Rufus Scrimgeour released Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban.

She wept as Harry's friends began to die around him. Cedric Diggory, Dennis and Colin Creevey, Ginny Weasley, her own father… each had died before the War had even officially began. Then during the last battle, when Voldermort was finally brought down, they lost Neville and Luna Longbottom, and Professors Flitwick and Sprout and Madame Pomphrey. The worst hit was the Weasley household. Over and again, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had to bury a child. First Ginny, then Percy, followed by Charlie. The worst came with the death of Fred's twin brother George and George's wife and children, along with the death of Bill's wife, Fleur.

Abby came downstairs as Mrs. Weasley was reading baby Jennifer's bag. Living with the woman, and learning about everything she had lost in the War, had softened a spot in her heart that the older woman would always occupy.

"Well, are we ready?" She asked as she walked into the room.

"I have everything in order here I thin; could you hold Jennifer back while I ready the Floo?" Abby took the little girl's chubby hand in her own and watched as Mrs. Weasley prepared their journey. She then handed the girl to her grandmother and watched as they climbed inside the green flames.

"Just follow right along my dear. I'll be waiting for you to arrive." Abby watched as the woman and child disappeared from sight. She then picked up the baby bag from the floor and stepped inside. Taking a handful of powder, she said the magic words.

Shutting her eyes against the flying suit she turned and swirled in the cool flames. She was worried that she would also wind up in Knockturn Alley like Harry's first journey when she felt a hard tug on her arm and was pulled from the fireplace.

Looking up from the massive hand circling her arm, she tilted her head back and met the smile of Rubeus Hagrid. As the large man released her, he announced, "Welcome to Diagon Ally!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you like it so far. Send me a review telling me what you think. I hope some of you have caught clues of things to soon come. I would love to hear about what turns of events you think may happen or what things you **want **to happen. If it doesnt change my storyline too much I may include some of your ideas!

Please review. I am going to finish this story wether anyone reviews or not, however, if no one reviewsthen it may change my view of my priorities on how often I update.


	8. Ch 8 The Man in Black

Author's notes - The main character of Abby is my own, however, I have borrowed some great characters from the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling. I am basing my story on her series background, however, please excuse any errors as I have taken liberties in order to make this story my own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abby was having so much fun, spending Harry's money in Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley, Jennifer and Hagrid. They had started the day at Flourish and Blotts. She had bought several books from the bookstore, including her own copy of "The Boy Who Lived" and an autobiography about her father's rein as headmaster of Hogwarts.

They then visited the Owl Emporium and the Magical Menagerie, as baby Jennifer loved to play with the different creatures. They ate a small lunch at the Leaky Caldron and then they had visited Madame Lightfoot's Wardrobe, where Abby had purchased her first set of robes.

Abby and Hagrid had just left Gringott's Bank where they went after lunch after dropping Mrs. Weasley and Jennifer at Fred's for an afternoon nap. He had a small loft apartment above the magic shop. Mrs. Weasley told Abby to have fun, that she would be waiting for them to return in time for supper.

Abby had not much cared for Gringott's. The goblins where quite snotty and the roller coaster ride to her family vault made her stomach upset. Her vault had been very large and very full. Tolbken, the goblin that had shown Abby to her vault, had commented that Abby could spend one hundred galleon's a minute for the rest of her life and would not spend a tenth of her fortune. Abby had withdrawn some money, some to keep and some to deposit back into Harry's account. She gave Tolbken money to put back in Harry's account, to replace the amount she had spent earlier that morning.

Now, travelling through the street along with Hagrid, Abby was delighted. He was such a loveable old man, a man huge in body, spirit and mind. He wore his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see, and he was too naïve to care what others thought of him as he labored past. He reminded her of an overgrown child as he chatted about his relationship with Harry, his creatures in the Forbidden Forest and his half brother Grawp.

They had stopped at Humphries, a dark building located near the turn to Knockturn Alley. Abby waited by the front window, near the door of the shop while Hagrid made his way to the back. She could hear him haggling of the price of flesh eating insect repellent with the shopkeeper.

She was watching the people walk by the store, captivated by their appearance. She saw a hag, battered, torn dirty shawls wrapped around her shoulders, a long, thin nose projecting at least six inches from her face, speckled with warts. She saw a tall blond woman, who must have at one time have been beautiful, walking behind a tall blonde man. Now she seemed withered and defeated. She was still dressed as elegantly as she had been the first time Abby had seen her, in the book about Harry's life. Abby watched as Narcissa Malfoy walked down the street following her husband, Lucius.

Abby, frightened of the man who had caused so much pain in her friends' lives, started to turn away from the window when a slight movement caught her eye. Backing into the shadows near the door of the shop was a man. This man was dressed in long black robes. His dark, raven hair fell in soft shafts around his face. His eyes stood out, the brilliant black orbs, glowing against the paleness of his skin. He had been watching her, and once he noticed Abby looking back, he tried to blend into the darkness of the shadows so he could make his escape.

Abby pushed open the door and stepped outside, not even taking the time to call to Hagrid. She hurried to the spot where she had last seen the man. She looked around and spotted his robes billowing behind him as he made the turn into Knockturn Alley. She followed behind him, trying to catch up, to stop him, though she had no idea what she would do if she did. She did not think he was aware of her behind him, as he stopped at the doorway to Dirk and Blums trade store. She was shocked when he rounded on her.

"Foolish girl, you should never have followed me into this area. What where you thinking? You could have been robbed, you could have been killed!" Abby was shocked by the look in her ex-teacher's eyes. He looked almost as if he truly cared for her well being. However, after learning of his past life, she knew how easily he could fool someone.

"Why did you kill my father?" she asked. "Tell me what you did to my mother!" she demanded. "How could you have pretended to be an ordinary chemistry teacher, how could you have come into my life, after what you did to my parents?"

The man hung his head, but not before Abby caught a glimmer of emotion pass his eyes. She knew she must have been mistaken, when he raised his head and with clenched teeth informed her, "I did what I had to do, what I was told to do. Foolish girl, you think you know everything that happened, when you know nothing. You listen to that Potter, who thinks he is the Boy Who Has All the Answers! He has no idea what I have been through!"

"Leave Harry out of this! You've done enough to him in this lifetime, you've done enough period!" she yelled at him, raising her fists and pounding on his chest. He stood silently a moment and let her rent her frustrations on him before wrapping his hands around her own, and pulling her closer to him, where she cried against him, to weak in her spirit to fight him.

"Silly chit," he whispered into her hair, "so much like your mother. She had a temper too. You can believe me or not, but I never meant to do your family any harm. I loved your mother in a very brotherly fashion; your father was the closest I had ever had to a true father of my own. I don't have any way to repair the damage I have already done, but perhaps I can fix one thing for you."

He pushed Abby away from him gently. Her grief kept her obedient, even as he raised his wand in front of her. She did not hear what he said because as he opened his mouth Abby heard a roar of anger come from Hagrid who was barreling down the alley way. She turned her head towards Hagrid as a band of blue light shot from the wand. She sank to her knees as the light pulsed through her and the world took on a blue tinge. With a swish of black, she watched the man disappear from sight and the world went dark.

Abby opened her eyes. She was lying in her room at the Burrow. She turned her head at the sound of grunting coming from beside the bed. Rolling on the floor where two house elves. One was obviously Harry's faithful follower Dobby, the other she had no idea. It wasn't until the elf squeaked, when Dobby tweaked it's long ear, that Abby noted the elf was female.

Mrs. Weasley came rushing into the room followed by Harry. "Oh, dear," Mrs. Weasley wrung her hands, "You two be quite or you will disturb Abbigail."

"It looks like she is already awake," Harry stated as he lowered himself onto the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

Abby looked over herself, as the memory of what happened came back to her. "I feel no different. What kind of spell did he do to me?"

"We don't know, Hagrid did not even see who cast the spell, the alley way you where in was so dark? What ever made you go down into that place?"

"Harry, it was Sn…" she broke off as the little female elf tugged on her gown.

"Mistress, I is sorry to be disturbing you. I is Elli. I is knowing what spell was cast on you. I is knowing that you have your powers back, Mistress," the little elf gushed.

"Elli, leave your Mistress alone, we already know that she doesn't have any powers. The magic did not pass to her. It would have shown itself before now, if she where a witch." Mrs. Weasley made to push the tiny creature out of the room.

"Wait, Mrs. Weasley. Elli, come here, "Abby waited as the elf slowly approached her side again. "Why are you calling me Mistress?"

"I is your servant Mistress," the elf stated, her large eyes solemnly gazing up at Abby. "I is been living at Mistress mother's cottage at Hogsmeade. I keep watch over Mistress's things. I keep Mistress's other lazy servants on their toes. I make sure Mistress's house stays clean. Mistress's mother told me to stay there and keep her things in order until her daughter comes for them."

"My mother knew that I would find my way here? But Elli, if you knew about me, why did you not come to me when I first arrived at Montgomery Manor?" Abby asked.

"Mistress's mother told Elli not to come to Mistress until her magic was unbound. You'se has your magic back now, so Elli comes. I is also in charge of protecting the wand that belonged to the mother of my mistress."

Elli withdrew a wand from behind her back. It was about nine inches long, made of willow. "Elli tooks great care of you'se wand, ma'am. It is a very special wand. No other like it. It is the only wand what has two magical items inside it's core, a hair from the head of a centaur and a tear from the eye of a phoenix."

"If this is truly your mother's wand, then Elli is right. That wand is very special," Mrs. Weasley spoke up, 'The hair came from Firenze. He almost lost his life when the rest of the centaurs learned what he did. The tear of course came from Fawkes. It was the only other thing he gave to a wand besides the two feathers which we all know of."

"Now, if you where truly bound, as Elli said, then we now know why you did not learn about you before. It also explains the large amount of magic the Ministry detected in your area when you where born. You can only bind someone's magic before they are born."

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Harry handed the wand to Abby. The weight was comfortable in her hand; the wood, warm. She could feel a tingle coming from the wand into her hand. Raising her hand, she pointed her arm towards the doorway. She looked into Harry's eyes and saw the love shining back. She repeated the only spell she could remember at that moment, one she had learned was a favorite of Harry's.

"Expecto Patronum!" she yelled out. No one was expecting what happened next. A bright silver stream burst from the end of the wand. The force of the spell pushed Abby back into the bed. From the end of her wand the stream took form. A large bird took shape and began to fly around the room. Abby gasped as the image of Fawkes flew over her head, in silent circles, for several long seconds before fading away into a silver mist.

"Bloody Hell!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Harry just stood there, his mouth agape. Dobby had fled into the corner of the room, frightened by the force of the spell. Elli stood at the end of the bed, her smile parting her face from ear to ear.

"I'ze said Mistress's wand was special. I is knowing her magic is returned alright. I is done my duty. I is returning home now." With a loud crack, Elli was gone.

"I thought I was advanced, learning that spell. Wait until Lupin gets his hands on you." Harry said. "Well, looks like you'll be joining me at Hogwarts this year. I wonder how many seventeen year old first-years they have had."

"Join you at school, what do you mean, first year?" Abby asked.

"Well, I have to go back to teach my classes this year. You're looking at the new Potions instructor. And I expect you to behave in my class, my love. I wouldn't want to have to keep you for detention," he laughed.

Abby just smiled at him, "First we have to see if Professor McGonagall will allow me to join Hogwarts at my age. Mrs. Weasley, how come no one ever thought about my magic being bound before?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "It is not a common practice because it takes so much magic to perform the spell. The mother can not do it alone, as it often causes a very difficult labor, and would weaken her too much, killing her before the baby is born. It can only be done when the spell caster has permission from the mother and only the spell caster can unbind the magic. Your mother must have trusted the person who cast the spell very much. Can you describe the person to us?"

Abby met Harry's eyes as she answered the woman, " I know exactly who cast the spell on me in the alleyway. It was Severus Snape."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once again I hope you like the way the story is developing. Soon we will be learning of what Snape has been up to. It's time for some to learn that things aren't always what they seem. One young lady is about to learn that lesson. Thank you to everyone who leaves a review. I look forward to seeing your comments.


	9. Ch 9 The stranger in bed

Author's notes - The main character of Abby is my own, however, I have borrowed some great characters from the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling. I am basing my story on her series background, however, please excuse any errors as I have taken liberties in order to make this story my own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Merlin, we've only got two weeks until the start of the new school year, Moine, and we still haven't caught that bloody git yet." Ron pulled his feet up the stairs, cursing under his breath.

Opening the door to the room, Hermoine swept back to allow the grumpy man passage into the room first, before shutting the door behind her.

"It's all clear guys, you can come out!" she called, as the heads of Bill, Tonks and Mr. Weasley popped out from under invisibility cloaks. They quickly shed the cloaks, placing them on one of the full sized beds and then gathered around the small table for their weekly meeting.

"I gather you have been here for a while Mr. Weasley," Hermoine stated as she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders; it was freezing in the room. Hermoine knew not to complain about Mr. Weasley's curiosity about the temperature control, as this was much better then when they had arrived back to the hotel room the week before. They had walked out of the dry baking sunshine into a humid 95-degree room, with the heater blowing full blast.

"I'm sorry it's so cold in here, dear. But Tonks adjusted the controls when she arrived and she assures me it will be back to normal soon." Mr. Weasley stated sheepishly, his eyes growing large as he glanced towards the hotel sized refrigerator.

Trying to keep his attention focused, Hermoine announced, "Let's call this meeting to order. We can start on what Ron, Bill and I have accomplished this week."

"Not a fucking thing" Ron muttered darkly under his breath. Hermoine ignored his comment and continued on as if she hadn't heard.

"We know that after leaving the school, Severus stayed in the house he had lived in while teaching for another three weeks. Then without informing anyone, he leaves the house without a trace. Bill has been watching the house, while Ron and I have been talking to people in the neighborhood and no body has seen him."

"It was a good idea of you, Hermoine, to invent that story about Severus being your long, lost father. With the town so taken with Abby's story, they can't help but be swept into your own." Tonks broke in.

Hermoine had to smile at her own brilliance. "Yes, it was a good idea, however, it hasn't helped much, as we have no idea where he has gone."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, "That's not entirely true, I have some news on that as well. But let's hear from the rest before I give my news. Tonks, you go next. I already know about your news and we need to get it out of the way."

Tonks took a breath and shook her head. Light brown bushy curls floated around her head as her eyes twinkled, "Well, maybe I can fool you into all thinking I'm brilliant too. Since you aren't going to like my news." As all eyes turned towards her, she shook her head again and the hair shrunk back into it's normal spiky cut, the color a soft cotton candy pink.

"Lucius Malfoy has gotten permission from the Ministry to open a school of magic, which will be located outside of Hogsmeade, within a short distance of Hogwarts." she paused, allowing everyone time to shut their gaping mouths. "No one was for the school, but we had no reason for not allowing the school. He had all the plans and documentation correct, along with funds. There was nothing we could find wrong, so we had to approve it. However, we where able to make one stipulation. He has to allow us to place two people of our choice within the school, as instructors and board members. We've discussed this with the other members of the Order and we have decided that Hermoine can handle this watch on her own, until school starts and Bill and Ron will leave immediately to take their place at the new school. Hermoine, we feel that you will be ok here alone, as we are only a portkey away. If you haven't learned of any new leads in another 10 of so days then we'll just have to forget about Severus Snape."

Hermoine was not worried about being on her own, as she was more then capable of taking care of herself, so she was surprised when Mr. Weasley stated softly, "No, that isn't going to work," before dropping the rest of the bucket on them.

" Severus was sighted at home, in Knockturn Alley, yesterday."

Questions and curses immediately rang through the air, "What was he doing there?" Hermoine asked. "I can't believe the bloody bastard was home, right under our noses, while we've been sweating our asses off in this god awful oven!" Ron swore. "How are we sure it was him?" Tonks asked. Bill remained quite, however, the cold glint in his eyes revealed his feelings on the subject at hand.

"Abby was shopping with Molly at Diagon Alley yesterday. Molly and Jenn where resting at Fred's when Abby spotted him. Hagrid lost her when she took off after him. When Hagrid found her, Snape had just hit her with a spell and he took off. Hagrid was so worried about Abby that he did not follow him."

Tonks interrupted, "Is she alright?"

"She's just fine. Actually, Severus did her more good than harm." He then explained to them what had happened to Abby earlier that morning. "Harry notified me as soon as he learned it was Severus who had performed the un-binding spell. He's just as confused as I am, as it does not fit in with Severus' character to do something so kind. Plus, there is the fact that if he was the one to un-bind the girl then he must have been the one to bind her as well, which means that Abbigail trusted him. We can only think that he must have used some type of charm or spell against her to trick her into that trust. Only, we haven't yet figured out why he would want to keep Abby's powers a secret until now."

The group discussed this information for several minutes, none of their idea's sounding reasonable. At a loss, they called the meeting to an end. They had decided that Hermoine would stay in the States as they had decided before, as Severus Snape seemed to be on the run again. There was a slight chance that he may return to his safe house in Texas. Bill and Ron would continue on to the new school, Draconiss, on the off chance that an old Death Eater friend, Lucius, would allow him protection at the new school. Tonks and Mr. Weasley would return home to their families and their work at the Ministry. Within an hour, Hermoine found herself alone in the hotel room.

After trying to entertain herself for thirty minutes by flipping through the hotel cable, she decided that it would be best to set up a watch at Severus' house. Hermoine had already broken the wards he had set up for protection. She was sure she could stay in the small house undetected, plus she would be there if Severus were to show up, unexpectedly.

Before nightfall she had transported all of her belongings to the house, putting her things in the main bedroom. She put a charm on the house, which gave it the appearance of a dark lonely house from the outside, but allowed her to turn on all the lights within the house un-noticed. She could even turn on the radio, without the sound being detected.

Hermoine stayed in the house for two days before venturing out for supplies. Convinced that Severus would show up at the house while she was gone, she left long enough to obtain supplies before hurrying back. She had found Severus' books in the den. Three sets of ceiling to floor shelves held books on everything imaginable, from Muggle fiction works, to potion books, to books on the Dark Arts. Hermoine was very curious about those, however, she told herself that she should not read them. Finally, after being alone in the house for 48 hours, she settled down for the night with one of the mysterious books.

She read until her eyes grew heavy and blurred. She slid her bookmark into place and shut the book. It was very 'enlightening'. Shutting her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

She was awakened a while later by some type of noise. Opening one eye, she noticed that the room was still pitch black. She could hear sounds coming from the other side of the room, the muffled sound of something soft falling to the floor. Her senses already on edge from the book, she was too frightened to react when the bedcovers on the other side of the bed where pulled back. She could feel the cool air of the night against her skin as the sheet was lifted. Long ago when she and Ron had been lovers, she had developed a passion for sleeping in the nude. The mattress dipped to one side as someone slid into the bed beside her. A scream caught in her throat as she realized whoever had just climbed into bed with her was just as naked as she. As their skin touched, she heard a man's rich baritone voice question, "What the hell?" before he jumped from the bed, pulling the covers from Hermoine's grip.

"Lights" he called out a moment before the bedside lamps turned on. "My god!" she heard him say, before she turned her eyes towards the voice. Standing in front of her, was the naked form of her ex-potions master. She watched as his eyes traveled from the top of her body to her feet, then traveled slowly back up. As he took in her long legs, the patch of softly curling hair between them, her rounded hips, her generous breasts, she watched him. His black eyes, grew smoky. The only time she had ever seen a trace of emotion on his face. His lips slightly quirked to one side as he gazed over her. His pale skin shown in the lamplight. His body was thin, but not overly skinny, his shoulders strong as his waist and hips narrowed. His chest was bare except for a small scar on his right side below his collarbone. His flat rose colored nipples where the only color on his pale chest. A small thin line of dark curls ran from below his chest cavity to his belly button and below. Her eyes followed the path downward quickly to the floor. His bare feet stood on the floor. Raising her gaze again, she followed up his legs, which where built like a runner, well toned, with slightly larger thigh muscles then she had imagined. Once again, she drew her gaze higher, until she was staring at his genitals. His pubic hair was dense with thick black curls, his sac full and heavy. She watched as his penis began to grow and rise, until it pointed directly at her.

Hermoine was very confused when she looked up into the eyes of Severus Snape. She knew that she should be covering herself. She knew that she should be doing something to capture this man who had caused so much heartache. However, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew there was more to the story. She also knew that her ex-professor was staring at her with not only lust but also with need. She could see the passion burning in his eyes, yet she could also see the pain behind them. Opening her arms, as she had often dreamed of doing during her schoolgirl crush days, she welcomed the man back into the bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry it tool me so long to update. I was busy throwing a girls night out party. It was the first party like that I have ever had, I've never had so much fun, and been so embarrassed at the same time! If anyone reading this who lives between Dallas and Austin wants to have one, go to www dot

girlsnightoutparties dot com slash melissa I guarantee she keeps it interesting. I have the next chapter part ways finished but it will most likely be this weekend before I am able to post, as we just got two new puppies, Lupin and Hagrid.

As always, I am begging for reviews! Please tell me what you think! Please, please, please!


	10. 10 The Tracks Take You Home

Author's notes - The main character of Abby is my own, however, I have borrowed some great characters from the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling. I am basing my story on her series background, however, please excuse any errors as I have taken liberties in order to make this story my own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abby watched, as one by one, her loved ones disappeared into a solid wall. Mrs. Weasley and baby Jennifer, then Ron, his brother Bill and his father passed through followed by the Lupin family and Fred and his family. Finally it was just Harry and Abby standing on the platform.

"It's no big thing, Abs. Just hold my hand, shut your eyes and I'll pull you through." Harry stated. Over the past two weeks, Abby had been trying to get used to her magical side, however, some things still where giving her trouble, like walking through solid walls. Harry at first thought to just floo from her home outside Hogsmeade and walk to the castle, but with the new Malfoy school being built in the vicinity, they did not want any one out in small groups where they could be attacked. Besides, Abby seemed to think it 'cute' that they arrive to school on the train, like the rest of the first years.

As this was Abby's official first year at Hogwarts, Abby would still have to participate in some of the 'first year' rituals, like the house sorting. However, due to her age, Headmistress McGonagall had decided that Abby's class schedule would be much different. She would attend classes privately with each of the professors, in order to bring her up to the level of other students her age, in a quicker fashion. She would also not be rooming with her fellow students. This was due to the fact of her engagement to Harry. Within one month's time, they would be wed. She would room in Harry's quarters, in the meantime, Harry would stay in Sirius' quarters in the guestroom.

Harry pulled her through the wall onto platform 9 ¾. She opened her eyes to view the giant steam engine in front of her, the Hogwarts Express. The engine itself was the same one, which had pulled Harry to school for so many years. The compartments were all new, having been replaced after the explosion. It was one of the first horrible attacks on the school during the War. The Death Eaters had placed a bomb on the train, like a Muggle terrorist would. It was something the Ministry had not thought about. They had protected the train against so many different magical curses. They never thought the DE would sink to using a method used by something they hated so much, Muggles.

They even killed some of their own, as several of their children died in the explosion. They did not want anyone to become suspicious about their children not being on the train. Eleven Gryffindor, seven Slytherin, sixteen Hufflepuff, and four Ravenclaw died that night, along with several instructors and aurors. After that night, the sorting hat was still used, to separate the students into their houses, however, it was mainly just for protocol for things such as Quidditch teams, and class scheduling. After that night the school was banded together as one, even the Slytherins. After seeing how heartless their parents could be, the children had turned against their DE parents, and fought with their classmates during the war.

"It's a shame Hermoine isn't here. I would have liked to had time to visit with her," Abby stated as they settled into their seats. "After everything you have told me about her, and with what I read in the book, I feel as though I have known her forever. I am sure we will be great friends."

"I'm positive you will be. Moine is great. She can be a bit bossy now and then, but its not all that bad. She always has your best interests at heart. It figures that she would already be set up at school, a full week in advance. 'Course she would need to arrive early so she could clean up her quarters. Imagine, living in the old bat's lair. Of course, it's only fitting as she was the one who was able to break through his wards. But I can't actually dream of having to sleep in his bedroom. Ugh, I hope she has the house elves at least set up a new bed." Harry shuddered. "She won't have to worry about me coming down there to visit. I've moved the whole Potions lab and classroom to the first floor, to be closer to the new Hospital wing."

"So much of the castle had to be rebuilt, after the last battle. Even with using the Muarder's map as a building guide, it is hard to tell if we have everything back. Plus, with some of the changes we made for security, we weren't able to repair everything. The chamber of secrets will never be seen again. I personally won't miss it!" Harry smiled.

"Just so long as there is room enough for me and you, I'll be happy," Abby stated as she scooted closer to Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a soft embrace and they kissed softly.

"I love you wife-to-be." Harry stated, staring into Abby's eyes.

"I love you, husband-to-be." Abby replied. "Now, since I know Professor McGonagall won't allow you any overnight visits until our wedding, let's make this train ride a lasting one."

Harry's reply was a wicked grin, as he pulled the blinds on the windowed door and placed a silencing spell on the bunk allowing them to hear outside, but no one else in. He pulled the seats out into a bed and pulled Abby down with him. Soon the rhythm of the train guided the rhythm of their lovemaking.

Several hours later, they where awakened by a soft knock at their door. "Harry, the train will be arriving at the school in a short while. I imagine Abby may need to refresh herself before we arrive," came Amelia's soft warning through the door.

Abby looked to the door mortified. She was sure harry had placed a silencing spell on the door. Harry saw her look and laughed. "Don't worry honey. Amelia will warn all the couples of the arrival. Two years ago, when she and Remus rode the train to school shortly after their elopement, she arrived in a quite a disheveled way. McGonagall was in a fit. However, when the twins came along nine months later, all was forgiven."

Abby laughed at this, as she dressed and gathered her trucks together. Harry would be taking her things to the castle, as she would be boating across the lake, like the rest of the first years. Harry told her that her first memory of the castle would always be the most meaningful. She felt it was only fitting to see it the same way he did.

Following Hagrid and his brother Grawp to the lakeside, she turned to wave at Harry as he climbed into the coach, which would take him home. Then Grawp assisted her into the boat she would share with another first year. He placed the trembling youth into the front of the boat next to her before climbing into the back. Their boat was certainly the largest, twice as long as Hagrid's. It pulled out first, leading the way to the opposite shore.

Abby peered out over the water, waiting for her first glimpse of her new home. Abby knew that she had several new houses, including the Manor and her mother's cottage, however, the castle was already beginning to feel like home in heart, even though she had yet to spend the night there. As she looked to the horizon, she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"'xuse me, Miss. Are you one of the instructors at the school?" Abby shook her head, "No" as she looked down at the child sitting next to her. The small girl could not have been the required eleven years old. Her big, dark brown eyes peeked out from under her shaggy too long bangs. She pushed the black mass of thick curls out of her way. She resembled someone Abby had seen before, and it took just a moment until she realized whom.

"My name is Samantha Prince, but you can call me Sam," the little girl announced, "Today is my eleventh birthday. This is my first year here."

"Happy birthday," Abby stated, looking at the girl closely. "My name is Abbigail, but you can call me Abby."

"Are you my protection?" the little girl asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean" Abby responded.

"Professor McGonagall told my mother I would be under protection here, being as my uncle is Severus Snape. So many people hate our family because of what he did. I just assumed since you are so much older and you aren't an instructor, that you would be my protector." Sam looked up at Abby with tears in her eyes.

Pulling the girl close, Abby tried to comfort her, "I'm just a student here, same as you, but I will do my best to make sure no one harms you. This is actually my first year too. I just learned about the magical world, in fact, since I just picked up a wand for the first time a few days ago, I may need your protection." Abby told the girl, trying to make her smile.

The little girl looked at Abby in such amazement that she had to laugh. "You didn't know about magic? I couldn't imagine my world without it. If you promise to protect me from bullies, then I promise to help you learn magic."

"That is a deal," Abby stated. They had just shook hands when Grawp caught their attention. He motioned for both of them to look forward. Appearing over the edge of the horizon, shining back onto the waters, was the castle. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Tears ran down silent paths across her face, as she very the majesty of the site. She turned her face to see tears trailing down Sam's face as well, and she was not even surprised when Grawp wiped his massive hand across his own eyes. It was a wonderful moment, when they all first noted that they where home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I can't believe that I have completed my tenth chapter already, and that I still have people reading. This has been so much fun and I hope all of you stay with me until the end. I really am hurt though that no one is reviewing me. It only takes a few seconds to do.

If anyone here is new and is looking for some more good stories, please check out the stories by Michmak, Humanity74, amishgirl, snarkyroxy and jessica arbukle. I guarantee you that you will NOT be disappointed. Humanity got me started in this, so I would recommend starting with her story, the torch and the tempest first and then the road less travelled . Michmak has become my other favorite writer. If you want to read something really amazing, read a Heart with No Companion. I would recommend you read her Fruit Loop story afterward, you will need it.


	11. Ch 11 The roads we travel

Author's notes - The main character of Abby is my own, however, I have borrowed some great characters from the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling. I am basing my story on her series background, however, please excuse any errors as I have taken liberties in order to make this story my own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They reached the opposite shoreline and brought the boats to rest against the banks. One by one, Hagrid and Grawp pulled each boat to dry land, as the boathouse had yet to be repaired. The students then lined up following Hagrid to the castle doors, with Grawp posted as lookout behind the group. They where taking no chances with Malfoy's new school being so nearby.

The children stepped into the entranceway and looked around, marveling at the site of the stained glass window above the stair well. Abby stood in silence, staring at the portrait of her father. His eyes twinkled although there was only moonlight filtering through the colored glass. He was smiling, and in his open hand lay one of his infamous lemon drops. Gazing at her father, Abby felt as though she was truly being welcomed into Hogwarts.

Because the window took up so much of her concentration, she did not notice right off that several ghosts had appeared in the great chamber. Sam tugged gently on her robes to gain her attention.

"Oh!" Abby exclaimed as she came face to face with her first ghosts. Gathered in front of her where at least twenty ghosts, some she recognized from the book, others she did not. Two ghosts floated up to her.

"I'm Luna Longbottom and this is my husband, Neville. We are the house ghosts of Gryffindor and we want to welcome you, Abby to our home. I know you still have sorting and all that, however, I am as positive that you will be in Gryffindor as I am that three toed Snukelflips actually have four toes."

Another ghost came flying up to her, as Neville pulled his wife away, both of them floating towards two large doors, which Abby guessed, housed the Great Hall. She was about to follow the Longbottoms as well as the other children, when the short ghost floated into her way.

"Missy, me name is Peeves and I am head mischief maker in this here castle. However, what I am wanting to say to you is not any joke. Your father was a great man. He let Peeves here get away with lots of stuff no other Headmaster would, as long as I never endangered the children. It was an honor to know him."

Peeves then flew into the air above Abby, "Now, that's all the seriousness you'll ever be hearing from me!"

He then blew a raspberry at Abby and flew into the ceiling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermoine slipped through the door at the end of the teacher's table and took the seat next to Harry. She shook her head at questioning glance as he motioned to the imaginary watch on his wrist. "Hair" she whispered at him.

As she turned to watch the sorting ceremony, she thought about the real reason that caused her to run late, Severus. It still felt a little strange, using his first name, especially within the walls of the school. However, alone together in bed each night, his name escaped her lips over and over again.

She had left him in their dungeon chambers. She felt bad, not telling her friends about him, while they continued to search for him, yet she knew that they would not believe the truth. The truth was that Severus was on their side. Yes, he had killed Dumbledore. Yes, he had taken Abby's mother to Texas. Yes, he had bound Abby's magic. He had admitted to these things and even more, following the first night they had spent together.

The morning after that night, Hermoine had awakened to find herself in the arms of her ex-professor. She looked into his sleeping face and knew that she loved him. She could never have given herself to him if she hadn't. No, she wasn't a virgin, however, she still believed that sex was something to be shared only with someone you really cared for. However, loving him did not change the fact that he was a dangerous man, whom everyone had been searching for.

Hermoine had risen from the bed, dressed and then transformed the bed right out from under the sleeping man. Before he could open his eyes, Hermoine had changed the bed into a chair. Before he could think to reach for his wand, she had placed a petrifying spell on him. Then, after gathering his wand she placed an old spell that Fred and George had taught her. When she released him from the petrifying spell, Snape found that his butt was glued to the chair, while his feet where glued to the floor. He was only able to move his upper body, his arms, and his head.

He only had to look into her eyes to know that she meant business. He also knew that he loved the little chit. He had watched her grow from an insufferable know it all to a very intelligent woman. She had always been maturer than her fellow students, especially after the time turner incident had aged her an additional 2 years.

Knowing that he had told too many lies in his lifetime, and that he could not tell anymore, especially to the woman he loved, he broke down and told her everything, everything about his death eater days, why he had even joined. He explained how he knew Abby's mother and why they had ended up in Texas. And then he began to explain his role in Dumbledore's murder. As she watched his naked form break down, Hermoine had released the spell which stuck him to the chair and then transfigured the chair into a large sofa, where she wrapped her arms around him as he cried over the death of his mentor. He explained how they had planned the details of that night. He had explained where things had went wrong, and when he realized that he actually had to kill his only friend. He then went on to tell her how he and Draco had arrived at Spinner's End, and how the death eaters had turned on the boy, for not following his orders. How they had escaped and then went into hiding not only from the good side but also from the bad. And he explained how they had been caught, and Draco had been killed. He went on to talk about how he had come to Texas, to be a teacher and how he had returned to his homeland the night before and released Abby's powers.

Hermoine knew that he had told her the truth, most of what he had said was too shocking to have been untrue. She held him in her arms that night, as he released his guilt and grief over the events of his life. No one had ever held him, his own mother had turned her child's care over to her house elf. She had been too distraught over the fact that her family had disowned her for marring a muggle. She had been the one to train him all those years ago against muggles. She had been the one who had encouraged him to join Voldermort and his group. She was the one, who had conned Bella into seducing her eldest son, so that he took the mark, before he even realized what the group was all about. She had even went as far as dying in child-birth when Severus was a young child by giving birth to a bastard son, fathered by an anonymous death eater, who could ensure 'pure' blood.

After Severus' father had given the child to his mother's parents to raise, he then sent Severus away to boarding school. After living in solitaire for so long, he was used to being a loner, when he entered Hogwarts a few years later.

Knowing that she could not leave this man alone any longer, she informed him that she was going to help him by taking him with her to Hogwarts. He told her she was crazy. They had argued for days, until he finally admitted defeat and listened to her plan. He had now been secluded in his old chambers for the past few days, keeping himself busy brewing potions while Hermoine went about setting up her duties within the school. She knew that soon he was going to need to do something to prove his innocence.

Hermoine looked over the group of first years, smiling at Abby who towered over the other children. When Abby moved to the side, Hermoine sucked in her breath. Standing beside her was a dark haired child who could have easily belonged to the man she had left sleeping in her bed. As Remus called each child's name out, and placed the hat on its heads, she waited with suspended breath until she heard him call, 'Samantha Prince'. Slipping out of her chair silently, she slid out of the door and rushed back to her chambers, where she woke Severus and told him the astonishing news.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Abby's name was called after Sam stepped down, she looked towards Harry. She noticed that Hermoine's seat was empty but figured the woman was worried about her first day of teaching and had left to prepare for the next day. Harry gave her a thumb up sign and blew her a kiss. Several students saw this a giggled. She blushed as she took her seat. Remus started to lift the hat towards her head, and halted in confusion as the hat appeared to be laughing.

Indeed, a few seconds later, the magical hat rumbled with laughter. It spat out in it's old crackle of a voice, "A bit old for our lady here to be needing me. However, even Peeves would know the daughter of Albus Dumbledore would be a Gryffindor!"

--------------------------------------------------

Sorry, for the long wait between chapters. I have been working a lot of overtime lately and have been too tired to think. Once again, please, please, please review.


	12. Ch12 The effects of our actions

Author's notes - The main character of Abby is my own, however, I have borrowed some great characters from the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling. I am basing my story on her series background, however, please excuse any errors as I have taken liberties in order to make this story my own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sam, I'm telling you, I'll never get it! Harry has tried so hard to explain it to me, but I just can't get the concept of potions. Every time I light a fire beneath a cauldron, I put the whole school at danger."

"Abby, I promised after you return from your honeymoon, I will help you in Potions. It is my best subject." Sam promised. "And I doubt you will catch the castle on fire. Maybe the lab, but not the whole school."

Abby marched around the room, in frustration. Professor McGonagall was strictly watching over her progress and while she had already surpassed her expectations with most of her studies, she was very lacking in her potion-work. They had been in school for only two weeks, and Abby's private lessons where going well, except for Potions.

She loved her Defense of Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin, which she excelled at. She could regularly and eazily call upon her Patronus. She knew several jinxes, and once knocked Harry across the room, when practicing the Expelliarmus spell. She also enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures, taught by both Hagrid and Grawp. Hagrid was slowly teaching Grawp how to share his duties as grounds keeper and instructor.

She also took Herbology with Professor Lupin's wife, who thankfully, allowed her students to call her Professor Amelia. She had Transfiguration taught by Professor Luna Longbottom. Charms class was taught by Hermoine. She knew Hermoine made the other student's call her Professor Granger, but the two of them had become fast friends, and it felt phony to address her as anything but Hermoine.

She liked all of her classes, except for Potions. She could not make even the simplest of potions. Her fast class, Harry had tried her with a basic first year potion for healing dry skin. It should have been a thick, violet salve like lotion that would have smelt like warm vanilla. Her potion was a thin and watery brew, the greenish-black of stagnant pond water, and smelt like a sewage leak. Harry had laughed it off, making a comment about how Neville Longbottom's first potion had ended. However, by the end of the week, Neville's potion disasters looked OWL worthy compared to Abby's potions. She had melted the entire storage supply of cauldrons in the two weeks since school began. Harry had told her to take a break from class, until after the wedding. She knew he needed this time to order more supplies.

Now, she was using her time off of class to prepare for the wedding. Sam had also become a good friend and had been given special time off from her own classes for the next two weeks, in order to help Abby prepare for a wedding within the wizarding world. From what Abby had learned so far, it would be similar to a Muggle wedding, with some extra vows and some spellwork, butshe was not worried. Therefor while Sam looked through catalogs of wedding gowns, Abby ranted out her frustrations about class.

A knock sounded at the door and Hermoine walked through. "Sounds like you still haven't gotten the knack of things yet. Still melting your cauldrons? Well, come on, it's time you took a break. Ladies, we are off to Hogsmeade for the day."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sam is a very intelligent young girl, you know," Hermoine stated later that night, while she watched Severus eat the food she had sequestered from the kitchen. It was easy for her to keep Severus a secret since the house-elves wanted nothing to do with her. They left her rooms alone, allowing her to do her own cleaning, and said nothing to her when she asked for extra food to take to her rooms. As long as she no longer tried to talk to them about being freed they where happy to leave her to her own devices.

"It's hard for me to believe I have a niece. I knew my mother had another son, when I was seventeen. She had the boy the night I took the Mark. I was so upset over her death, still a child myself, really. I left my father's house that night, and stayed with Lucius until my father died a year later. The child was sent to live with my grandparents. I don't even know his name."

"I believe she said his name is Samuel. Once we have cleared your name, maybe you can get to know your brother."

Severus looked at her, and shook his head, "I don't know why you insist on believing that everything is going to turn out. Even if the Ministry chooses to believe it was an accident, I will still have to complete some type of punishment for Dumbledore's death. I will have to spend time in Azkaban; people are still going to think I meant to kill him; no body is going to trust me. Is this the kind of life that you want?"

Hermoine pushed back her chair and walked around the table. Sliding into Severus' lap, she wrapped her arms around him. "The only kind of life I want is one with you in it. I know that not everyone is going to believe you, but I do, and that is what matters. Together, we will make them see. And I will find a way to keep you out of Azkaban."

She stood up and gently pulled him into the bedroom. They climbed onto the bed, and slowly began to remove each other's clothing. Severus smiled as she pushed him back into the bed, and climbed atop him. She was such a bossy chit. However, she surprised him when she pulled her wand from behind her back and pointed it at him.

His hands quickly flew to his sides. He was petrified. However, he could still feel her above him. His erection pointed into the air, as his body lay stiff and unyielding. As she began to kiss his body, he thought he would shatter. She started by placing a kiss on his parted lips. She then kissed down his chest, his stomach, before moving lower. As she placed his rock hard member in her mouth he knew he was going to shatter. After several minutes of torture, she rose above him, guiding him into herself. She rode him for several more minutes. Severus was delighted in the fact that she was so uninhibited in bed, however, he wished he could participate. He knew that she was close to coming. He was very surprised when she then stopped and reached for the bedside drawer.

From out of the drawer, she pulled two items. "This is a muggle sex toy, that I bought in Hogsmeade today. Fred has decided to add an adult novelty line to his store. I think you'll like this." She then wrapped a purple plastic ring around him. A large egg like shape was on one side. She moved the ring around until it lay above him. The other item was a small jar of cream. She dipped his middle finger into the jar, leaving just a dab of cream on it. She then turned on a switch on the ring, and the egg began to vibrate.

Riding him once more, she would grind her pelvis into him, and the egg. Again, she worked herself to the edge, then she pointed her wand at Severus and screamed, "Touch me!" Severus found that he could move and he knew at once what to do. He found her button, and rubbed the cream into it, and at once she screamed his name.

As her body convulsed around him, he turned her over. As he pounded his body into her, he could feel her rake her nails down his back. The ring slowly shifted, until the buzzing egg was resting below him. Each time he moved into her, the buzzing would tingle against him, until he felt himself becoming more excited. Finally, he could take no more, and he poured himself into her. Exhausted, he rolled to the side.

"I have it figured out. Potter has somehow enchanted you into making love to me on a regular basis. The Order has won, another night like this and you will surely kill me."

Hermoine laughed as she turned off the buzzing machine, and placed it back into the drawer. "I promise, you are going to be around for a very long time. And nobody, not Harry or anyone else, tells me whom I love, and I do love you. Besides, I couldn't kill you now, I'm having so much fun with you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Harry, it was so much fun! Hermoine took us to all the different shops in Hogsmeade. We stopped for drinks, and we bought my gown and picked out the dress robes for everyone else. I even have things for us for our wedding night. Poor Sam, she had no idea why she had to wait in the front of the store for us while we looked! Anyway, everything is set for the wedding. I just have to relax for the rest of the week."

Abby sat with Harry in the sitting room in Sirius' quarters. Sirius was working as an Auror at the castle. He was one of three Aurors who worked permanently at Hogwarts, so that the students where protected at all times. He mostly made rounds as Snuffles, as his dog sense of smell gave him more knowledge of his surroundings.

Harry pulled her into his lap and began to nuzzle her neck. When his hand moved to her waistband, she pulled away from him. "Harry, we can't. Sirius will be back any moment, and you know he can tell when we have been fooling around. He can smell it!"

"Abby, come on, he won't be back for an hour!" Harry begged.

Abby gave him one last lingering kiss before walking to the door. "One more week."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh, My God, I think I am going to be sick!" Hermoine rushed into the girls' bathroom a few days later, making into the stall just in time. As she wiped her mouth and stood, she could hear someone else retching into the toilet beside her.

She stepped out of the stall, just as Abby stepped out of hers. "Oh thank goodness it was you, Hermoine. I thought I was just having a case of nerves. Well, your sick too, something must be going around."

"Well, we can't have the rest of the school getting sick. We'd better go to the hospital wing." Hermoine stated. The girls walked to the hospital wing in silence, each clutching their rolling stomachs. Explaining to Madame Lamprey, the new mediwitch, they then followed her instructions to lay down. They each reclined on the beds, and sat in silence as Madame Lamprey waived her wand over their bodies.

"Go ahead and sit up girls. There's nothing I can do to help. You'll just have to wait until it passes." Hermoine was shocked, this was the first time a mediwitch had not been able to fix an illness.

"Surely, there isn't a potion we can take? Abby's wedding is tomorrow," she questioned, as her stomach began to roll once more.

"No, though I am told dry toast may help some, however, you should feel better in a an hour or so, until tomorrow morning."

Abby laughed, "What kind of bug is this? It sounds to me as though you're describing morning sickness."

Madame Lamprey shook her wand at the two girls, "Exactly!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry, I really did not mean to take that long to get this chapter out but I had pneumonia and once I was over that I had to work overtime all last week to make up for the hours I missed from work.

Once again, please spend just a moment to post a review. Even if you tell me you hate it, please leave something.


End file.
